Dimension Commander
by Threehorn
Summary: In a world witch Digital storms crate choas peolpe live after the war to know that the will to enter other Dimensions are possible to know more please read and review*Finally Updated ^_^*
1. The Story Starts

Dimension Commander  
  
Chapter 1 The Story Starts  
  
In the north of the world a area of island between the main land and the large ocean a city on the main island people going by their normal lives knowing about the Dimension technology that the people have made but as each new step brings new laws to control the new and peaceful life's after the War that almost ended in death to all life. But Life for people found a way.  
  
At Dimension HQ  
  
A meeting was being held in the main hall with 8 members they are called  
  
Heui - he is the leader of the labs that take scans and give information on things that been gone for 2 days  
  
Jaiup - She the leader on coordinates control  
  
Kai - A cool headed man who trust the people publics questions to be fair, other wise he is the public official to the people living near the giant spare that towers over the city  
  
Taiy - A female leader of tactics with perfect fighting tactics that gave her the beast in a flower nicknamed as BeFl  
  
3 members called Yui, Poi and Gyi all work in the same area and share the leading of that area they have people under their command that keep the power check, spin speed while the spare is moving and portal control  
  
The last member is a great person who is respected by the public as a hero and his name is Flamedra a person whop travel to other Dimension and study does worlds  
  
"Flamedra is too important to leave" Kai calls out  
  
"I think we all agree that you Flamedra is the best man we got and wish that you would stay" Heui stood and told his view  
  
"Taiy ou have a reason why Flamedra is great don't you" Jaiup asked  
  
"Yes he is the best tactics commander I seen in my career as Tactics command" Taiy answered  
  
"From your point of views I will stay because I love going to other world and looking at the world and scanning new objects we never heard of like that mission 2 weeks ago I got a scan of that odd plant and now we use copies of it for its healing powers" Flamedra said and walked to the centre  
  
"True" said Yui, Poi and Gyi  
  
"Ok the meeting have made a point of views Flamedra your report is perfect so you will stay as the Dimension commander 3 years till now" Heui said and walking off as everyone did  
  
'Ok now I got nothing to do for now, I wonder if that computer bug is still going round I like to finish that research on those digital storms that come around for the last 6 months' Flamedra thought to himself as he walked to his room  
  
"Sir another digital storm is forming over this city" A person came running around the corner to catch Flamedra  
  
"Another damn ok I am going to get my scanner so I can getting more research done. . ." Flamedra trailed off and went in his room and got his best scanner but he still wondered about the slot on the slide it look like that a card can go through it  
  
"Sir this one a mark 6 on the Digital storm meatier" He tried to pleaded with Flamedra  
  
"No worries about me I done worse things then this get to the control room and power up the shield around the spare" Flamedra ordered and the man stamp his and said "Yes Sir" and run off to the control room  
  
'Ok I am a foul to do this but here I go' he thought and ran out of the main complex and Flamedra looked up all he saw was like squares in the sky waving around 'damn this is a big one' Flamedra looked up 'ok now for scans'  
  
He was scanning it when the lighting show begun and straight away a bolt hits a building with a electrical bolt going all around the building then seconds later the whole thing blow up  
  
'Damn hurry up please before that thing gets a idea and zaps me' Flamedra thought and the scan was complete he made a dash for the complex but a bolt hits the ground where he was last and the blast throw him into the complex flying style and then CRASH right into the wall inside the complex  
  
"Ouch that smarts" Flamedra said rubbing his head  
  
"Let that a look at your scans" Heui asked  
  
"Ok here but if that scanner is damaged by your I will kill you" Flamedra gave a death glare that totally freaked out Heui  
  
"Oh my god this is another normal day with a taste of lighting" Heui joked and Flamedra laughed a bit  
  
"If my scans are perfect we can stop these storms for good" Flamedra said cheerfully  
  
"That if the scans are perfect" Heui said and walked to his lab and Flamedra went to Spare control to see the storm from the safety but he wondered about the other people outside of the shield  
  
"Sir the storm is dieing down" one of the people who works at the complex and Flamerdra knew her because it was his sister Meru  
  
"Well Meru I see that you can keep your cool" Flamedra said from behind making her jump  
  
"Hey not all the time not with you doing that" Meru snapped  
  
"Sorry I didn't realise you didn't hear me come up" Flamedra smiled  
  
"The storm has gone we can now send help out" Meru informed the people  
  
"I am going to help out" Flamedra said and left  
  
Hours pass as sunset came and Flamedra walked into his room tried out  
  
"This been one long day but I am glad to help" Flamedra said to himself and laid down on the bed and went to sleep  
  
Next Day  
  
The people around the city return to their normal working days but over 30 homes were destroyed by the storm and 3 deaths from electrocution. In the hospital near the central of the city a medical team try to find out the cause of death  
  
"This is so odd but it say on the scanner that he died from a blow on the head but the burn marks all over his body. . . AHHHH SIR COME QUICK" The Nurse yelled out staying in the corner in fright  
  
"What wrong? Oh my god" The Doctor stopped in his tracks as they watch the body burst into Data  
  
"He burst into Data that not possible" Nurse started to cry  
  
"It ok come here let's report this" the Doctor said holding the nurse that was still in shock  
  
1 hour later at the Dimension HQ  
  
"We call on this meeting because of the digital storm" Heui said as the meeting started  
  
"I have found from medical reports that it takes 12 hours for the body of a person after being hit by these lighting bolts will turn to digital people and when they die the body burst into data" Taiy told what the report said  
  
"I will do test on the remain of Data that was found to see what cause this DNA breakdown and then turning DNA into Digital coding" Heui said and showed the jar  
  
"I know this is not a good time to ask but I like to proceed with the next mission today going to a world that mostly water the scans have picked up a unknown reading" Flamedra stood up and told them  
  
"I think we should too proceed and Ypui don't attack until they fire" Kai ask  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LAST TIME THEY SHOT ME FIRST NOT THE OTHER WAY YOU ASS HOLE!!!!" Flamedra went of to the deep end  
  
"Oh no not again" Jaiup put her head down on the table covering her ears  
  
"YOUR SO DEAD" Kai yelled back  
  
"YOUR TRY IT"  
  
"I WILL FLAME HEAD"  
  
"PRICK"  
  
"DICK"  
  
"HEAD"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO" Taiy yelled at them  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS" they both yelled and gave her a death glare  
  
"AHH" Taiy screamed looking at their faces  
  
"Now that war is over back to the mission" Jaiup said and pulled out a device that then showed a hologram of a map of the area in this water world  
  
"If you see here I found out that this is the best landing area" Yui pointed to the area with a stick  
  
"The main problem is that the area is guarded by heavily armed men" Poi said showing a image of the army where they were  
  
"Once you land you should be only 30 minutes there and the portal will reopen when you return Flamedra" Gyi said calmly even what just happened a second ago  
  
"Ok I go and get ready for the mission and Heui" Flamedra said and Heui asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Give back my scanner before I leave, if you do not when I return I will blow you into the air like a rocket but with no parachute get the message" Flamedra said and walked off  
  
"That prick needs a temper check" Said Kai  
  
"He ok but don't cross that line again" Heui told him  
  
"I am cool with that" Kai said and smiled before walking off  
  
10 minutes later at omega spare  
  
"Count down started t-2 minutes and counting" Meru said as the ground started to shake  
  
"Spare rotation at 90%" computer said as the spare rings span even faster as a swirl of bright energy started to build up under the pod and a beam shot into the air about 3 miles up and a huge portal was opened up  
  
"98%" computer said as the ground around the spare started to shake even more  
  
"T- minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BLAST OFF" Meru yelled and pressed the button that lurched the pod into the air over 50,000 mph being pushed by the energy that built up under the pod  
  
"I hope this is over soon I am getting bouncy words here" Flamedra said in a vibration way as the pod goes up Flamedra looks down as the spare looked like a small toy and the pod enters the portal and the vibrations stop and he watched the colours of the tunnel shot by while he was in it he felt calm  
  
At the Earth that is filled with mostly water  
  
This world was hit by a meteor that melted the ice from the north pole and the sea levels rise to over 500ft high flooding most of the planet only towns and cities that was build inland was not washed away by the giant waves of doom as the people call it  
  
"This is another day with sea all around and to make things worse we at war with the yaks" 1 army man said as the small waves hit the beach  
  
"Yeah it all their fault that the world is filled with all this salt water" another said  
  
"Why do the yaks do this to the armies of Asia, Africa and Europe they have more land then we do and all they say is that 'the land you enter that is ours we will fight you to the death' and that motto sticks like. . ." the 3rd stopped "Yaks" the 1st yelled  
  
"Yeah that it. . . whoa look at that" the 2nd stopped and pointed up at the storm clouds seeing a large hole in the middle  
  
"That looks like a portal but portals are not real" the 3rd looked up and a beam shot down  
  
"It looks like something is coming through" the 1st said and a pod shot out of it  
  
"Look it going to land near the power station. . .oh s*** we in trouble that the dish cannon of ours that thing must been sent to take it out" 3rd said and start to run and the others joined him  
  
The landing site of the pod  
  
"I have arrived in the area now scanning" Flamedra said to the holo-view of his sister  
  
"Great work now start at the area north of your position" she said and he started to walk north after putting the pod into phase cluck (N/A: That means that when anyone goes on top of the area were it is they will not bump into it)  
  
"I see a large dish it looks like a cannon of somersault and the singles are coming from the mission briefing but I will not help any sides and take the scans and head back" Flamedra said and started to scan the Dish when he completed he headed back to the pod  
  
"Who are you?" the 1st soldier said pointing his gun  
  
"I am Commander Flamedra of the Dimension travels I am only here to take scans and head back to my world if I broke any rules I will give you the data back" Flamedra explained  
  
"I see so your not with the yaks" the 2nd asked  
  
"Yaks? You mean Americas in this world no but in my world everyone works together to make our world better after the worse war we had for a long time but ended in a draw with 2 billion dead the climate screwed up for 5 years after and it been 10 years after that" Flamerdra told the three the history  
  
"Now that a story to believe ok your free to go and call on us please if you need help, the trio elite flame guard" the 3rd smiled  
  
"Alright it a deal here this will keep on a lock of you three and if we need your help we will call you three" Flamedra handed the device to one of them and reviled the pod and just then gun fire was heard  
  
"Oh crap the yaks" the 1st said putting his gun up  
  
"Go get the hell out of here" the 2nd yelled at Flamedra and as he closed the door "the name is Flamedra"  
  
"Ok lets kick the yaks ass" the 3rd said and they started to shot while the pod escaped into the portal  
  
In Dimension HQ 2 days later  
  
"This system is getting overloaded with this data from that M-class portal" Said Rikay another special person with brains to study other things that are unknown  
  
"Your doing great Rikay I am proud of you" Heui smiled  
  
"Thanks sir your very great yourself but I wonder why Flamedra been doing in his room on that computer?" she asked  
  
"Well I have no idea but it for a good reason lets finish the research and have lunch " Heui smiled some more and went back to work but not known to any one Flamedra will have the surprise of his life  
  
He was doing more research on M-class portals when a egg appeared on the computer  
  
"What is this?" his looked at it not knowing what it is then he remembered something about the card he slashed (N/A: This part is coming up is a flash back but it happened before the story begun)  
  
({Flash BACK})  
  
'I see that this scanner have a slot on the side let see what happens when I put this card through it' Flamedra thought and slashed the card and without warning a unknown force push him back  
  
"I will not do that again in a hurry" he said to himself picking up the scanner  
  
"Ok now what is this?" he watched as numbers went by and then it went blank  
  
({End of Flash Back})  
  
'But I used it as a scanner is it a scanner and something else but what?' he thought and then without warning the egg shot out and hit Flamedra hard and as he fell the egg landed on his crest 'It massive" he thought and got up slowly not to break the egg  
  
"I think I better go and find someone" He said to himself and abort to leave when his scanner started to glow he got it out of his pocket and turned to the egg and it hatched with a flash the egg was in pieces and a dinosaur sat there with it eyes closed and Flamedra pointed the scanner up at it and it send  
  
"Scanning Digimon. . . ID scanning. . . Flamedra your partner have come his name is. . . Guilmon a virus type Digimon take good care of your new friend, end of message. . ."  
  
"Guil. . . Gui. . . oh damn it let see how about G-mon" Flamedra asked the Digimon wakening up  
  
"G-mon is a good name who are you?" G-mon asked newly born and already talking  
  
"My name is Ypui but people call me Flamedra" Flamedra smiled  
  
"Flamedramon is a ok name" G-mon said and Flamedra looked at him  
  
"No it not it just Flamedra" Flamedra said back not trying to lose his cool  
  
"Flamedramon are you ok?" G-mon asked and that stunned him how a 5 minute year old Digimon know how to talk so kindly  
  
"I am ok but. . . I know call me Flamedramon when no other humans are around and call me Flamedra when humans are around ok" Flamedra asked  
  
"Ok deal I promise I will not squeal" G-mon smiled and held his stomach  
  
"Let me guess your hungry ok here eat this it my own bread I cooked it" Flamedra gave him it and in 5 seconds he ate it all up  
  
"Wow that bread is great" G-mon stood up  
  
"I will teach you things about this world before we go any where ok" Flamedra asked and G-mon sat down and look up  
  
"Ok what will you teach me?" G-mon asked in a childish voice but a bit high  
  
"OK watch and listen to this recording from the scanner" Flamedra turned it on as the about 1 hour passed both was a sleep on the bed Flamedra and G- mon both got tried watching it  
  
"Hey bro wake up" Meru said as he woke and saw that G-mon was still asleep  
  
"Alright sis what wrong? This is G-mon he is a Digimon and my partner" Flamerdra said getting up  
  
"Flame I think you took a blow to the head that a Dinosaur and. . ." she was cut off by G-mon asking "Who is that Flamedram. . .?" G-mon remembered what he made a deal  
  
"I am Meru his sister and you are cute for a Dinosaur and what with the markings?" She pointed to the black markings on his white chest  
  
"That symbol means virus type Digimon I am a Virus type but very friendly and like to protect my friend Flamedra" G-mon got up  
  
"I see that clip made you fall asleep again why do you watch it?" Meru asked  
  
"I thought that G-mon would be able to watch it but it looks like we are more a like in programs ha ha" Flamedra started to laugh  
  
"That a first after the cyclone of JPA you hid your feelings" Meru said walking to G-mon  
  
"Why did he?" G-mon asked  
  
"It because we lost our mother and father in that cyclone, it was the first Digital storm and the most powerful out the ones now we have" Flamedra said and started to cry  
  
"It not your fault it the past" G-mon said and Flamedra was totally shocked at what he said  
  
"You was hatched 1 and 10 minutes ago how do you know what past means but anyway I like the way you talk" Flamedra hugged him  
  
"What is this?" Flamedra looked at the Holo-map it was a map looking over the Digital world not all of it, only a part with a black obelisk in the middle of nowhere "It says 'Digital world another Dimension that is part of the real world' but this world is only one no Digital world so this M-class portal has broke down the barrier to another world but this world on this scanner so we got trouble at Tutao City (N/A: Tokyo city in other worlds but in this world it called Tutao City because in the War Tokyo was flatten by a heavy bombing)  
  
Days later a Digital portal appears from nowhere and all Dimension scanners go hay wall  
  
"Sir check this out" Rikay called out  
  
"What is it?" Heui asked  
  
"It a D-class portal (Digital portal)" Rikay answered  
  
"Where is it going to hit?" he asked another question  
  
"It going to hit 20 yards for Dimension HQ" she yelled  
  
"OH CRAP" Heui ran to the control panel and smashed the red button and then "Warning all personal to stations D-class portal 20 yards from HQ all hands to battle stations" the computer repeated  
  
"G-mon come on we will use these cards to help you win" Flamedra said running out side with G-mon  
  
"Flamedramon it coming any second" G-mon said and a Digimon appeared from the cloud around the area  
  
"What is that?" Flamedra pointed the scanner and a 3-D image appeared on the holo-viewer "Devimon champion level virus type, Damn G-mon we need a plan before attacking" Flamedra looked at Devimon  
  
"Ha so a human and his pet you are no match for me eat DARK CLAW" Devimon attack and Flamedra pressed a few buttons and a shield appeared and protected G-mon and himself  
  
"What how did you do that?" Devimon asked  
  
"It our technology it beyond the affects of Digital data so now we can protect ourselves so you got a choice leave or die?" Flamedra said and the shield disappeared  
  
"Never I will kill your Digimon DARK CLAW" Devimon attacked G-mon before it hit G-mon Flamedra got in the way and yelled "NO!!!!!!" hits Flamedra hard and he fly back into the wall  
  
"FLAMEDRAMON!!! NO YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT PRYHO SPARE!!!!!" G-mon relished a powerful fireball that blow Devimon into Data and the data returned into the portal as it closed  
  
A week later in hospital  
  
"How Flamedra?" Meru asked the doctor  
  
"His ok he took a blow from the Dark Claw attack but he fine you may go in but one thing his skin it a bit blue" the Doctor told Meru  
  
"Blue?" she asked herself as she walked in and saw G-mon asleep on Flamedra  
  
"How do you feel Flame?" She asked  
  
"Ok I think but this skin colour I got on the left arm that about it" Flamedra answered  
  
"I will get some lunch" Meru said and walked off  
  
"G-mon we got food coming so wake up" flamedra asked G-mon and looked at him and saw the blue on his arm  
  
"What with the skin colour?" G-mon asked  
  
"No idea" Flamedra said back  
  
3 months later  
  
"Well I got a mission for you and G-mon sorry you can not go" Jaiup said  
  
"Well ok is it to take Digital world that me and G-mon saw 3 months ago" Flamedra asked  
  
"Yes and I see that skin colour change still have not affect your love to travel" Jaiup laughed and the other two joined in  
  
"Ok It time Flame good luck" Jaiup said as Flamedra went to the pod and the spare started to spin at a rotation about 4 minutes later the pod shots into the air at high speed  
  
"Sir I forgot, it going to take 59 minutes to arrive at the Digital world" Meru said  
  
"I do not mind at least it a smooth ride" Flamedra laughed and sat back in the chair  
  
"I hope that I could of gone with him" G-mon said sadly  
  
"I know how you feel but this is a mission for him only sorry but next time you will" jaiup said and hugged him  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Will the black building reveal answers about Digimon and the attacks that took place 3 months ago and what is happening to Flamedra skin and will G- mon find action in the next mission wait till next time on Dimension Commander. 


	2. A Flames of Courage

Chapter 2  
  
A Flames of Courage  
  
In the last chapter Flamedra is going to the first Digital world and G-mon is getting bored now to the next chapter  
  
"This been a nice ride for once" Flamedra said to his sister Meri  
  
"I am glad Flamedra" she smiled  
  
"I am bored" G-mon complained  
  
"Ok how about a game of tag" Heui asked  
  
"Tag YEAH and your it" G-mon ran off  
  
"Hey you snick I will get you" Heui ran off after him  
  
At the Digital World  
  
"Hey Davis come on" Veemon called as the walked towards the control spire  
  
"On shut it I am moving as fast as possible" Davis snapped  
  
"Sorry but the others are far ahead" Veemon pointed to the dots then a blast hit a area near the group  
  
"Damn the idiot Veemon time for you to become Flamedramon and take that black thing down while I help the others" Davis told his plan  
  
"That the best one I heard you say lets do it" Veemon said  
  
Digiarmour energize. . .  
  
Veemon Armour Digivolve into  
  
Flamedramon the Flames of courage  
  
"Good luck Davis" Flamedramon jumped off towards the control spire but as the fight proceeds the pod gets closer towards the Digital world  
  
Flamedra started to feel odd as he got closer  
  
"Sis something is wrong with me" Flamedra holding his head in pain  
  
"It the travel, you been in the tunnel to long hold on for 30 seconds" Meri told her brother  
  
Back at the Digital world  
  
"Now to take out. . . what is going on?" Flamedramon asked himself as he looked up as the sky turned black and a hole opened up with swirling clouds  
  
"Ha now your finished. . . What the hell?" The Digimon emperors turn and see the cloud too and as the Digi-destened also look  
  
"Damn this, it too much" Flamedra cried as the pod drops from the portal and head down towards the spire and he sees this "Oh crap this is going to hurt" and he close his eyes and holds tight  
  
CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH  
  
The pod smashes right down the spire to the ground with a large BANG  
  
As the smoke cleared Flamedramon looked at the pod that was in the ground as it opened he saw a blue and pick skin arm's and face human come out a bit and said "Damn the portal opened right on top now we can't scan it open the portal back up I am in a crash in" and Flamedramon jumped down to the pod as it closed and the person looked at him and then closed it but Flamedramon was shore that he saw that the human's face was changing  
  
Seconds later the pod shot up into the air as the portal opened and the pod went in and as the pod entered the portal closed and that was the last time Flamedramon saw the human what he thought was a human becoming a Digimon but Davis just laughed at this saying that the blast knocked him and he felt that it was but wondered about the person as well  
  
3 months later at hospital in Tutao City  
  
"Is Flame ok what happened?" Meri asked the doctor  
  
"The change have finished I never knew this till last month" the Doctor sat down with his head on his lamp  
  
"It not your fault" she said and got him up  
  
"G-mon told me that this was happening after he returned to this world after the crash" Meri told him  
  
"So he kept it back why?" The doctor asked  
  
"No idea he might of thought that his life travelling to other world would be over after that mission with G-mon" Meri said and walked in and Flamedra saw her and turned away from her  
  
"Please don't look at me sis" Flamedra asked s G-mon sat on the bed side keeping a eye on his friend  
  
"I do not care what you are you are my brother and still the same Flamedra I knew 6 months ago" Meri told him and he turned to her and sat up and she saw a creation with a flame colour helmet with a flaming colour with a blade sticking out of it and tongs with three sharp claws and armour bits over parts of his body as his legs are reverse indirection as he had a tail now and his skin a blue colour but his crest and belly witch is white  
  
"Am I?" he Flamedra started to cry  
  
"Yes you are" Meri snapped at him  
  
"You can call me Flamedramon now because I am completely a Digimon" as he look down  
  
"Lets remove does things so you can eat" Meri pulled off the tongs showing his 3 claws hands and gave him and G-mon food  
  
"You are not flamedramon you are normal Flamedra" Meri hit him on the face and then the Scanner glowed and the tongs vanished out of her hands and as she looked up she saw her human brother "I see that you back to normal" she smiled  
  
"I see that I dedigivolved back to my human form that means I can Digivolve into Flamedramon and that is a armour Digimon" Flamedra looked at the scanner and Then PPPPPPOOOOOOWWWWW, a large storm appears from no where and the blast of lighting blows up a building before Meri and G-mon knew it Flamedra became his armour form and grape them as he jumped out of the building towards the HQ  
  
"AHHH FLAME I HATE HEIGHTS AHHHH" Meri cried holding tight  
  
"Sorry but we need to get to the HQ quick so. . ." Flamedra stopped as he was jumping to roof top to roof top  
  
"SO YOU THOUGHT DIGIVOLVEING WILL HELP JUST HURRY I HATE THIS" Meri screamed out and G-mon was loving this seeing the view of the city  
  
"YEAH LETS GO HIGHER" G-mon yelled out and Meri gave him a death glare "AHH NO HIGHER YOUR SISTER DONE THE GLARE AHHH HURRY PLEASE BEFORE SHE KILLS ME FOR THAT"  
  
"Sis please we almost there look" Flamedra said and she saw it and felt happy as they got closer but the storm got worse as more buildings blow up as each lighting hit the buildings  
  
"Flamedra about time" Heui stood outside and watch Flamedra land and turn to his human form after putting down his sister and G-mon  
  
"Sorry sir we had to keep away from the blast of lighting" Flamerdra said and after the last meeting the leaders of the Dimension HQ was formed and Heui became the leader and Flamedra became the commander of all travels meaning he could go on a mission any times  
  
"Flamedramon is ok he didn't mean it" G-mon stuck with Flamedra  
  
"I know but a the minute we need to try and stop that storm and your courage is a lot friend lets go" Heui just said it and a bolt hit near them and G-mon vanished right in front of Flamedra  
  
"G-MON NOOOOOO!!!!" Flamedra yelled and changed and jumped off at speed to search for him  
  
"No Meri let him go he has to do this on his own" Heui grape her  
  
"Very well but I hope bro can cope" Meri said and they went in and the shield was Activated  
  
"G-MON WHERE ARE YOU!???" Flamedra cried out jumping around a bolt hit near him  
  
"THIS STORM IS NO MORE EAT MY FIRE ROCKETS" he fired fire rockets at the sky and as it hit the digital storm a unknown result was made he stopped the storm only two fire rockets and they did it he stood shocked s the storm vanished into nothing  
  
"I did it the storm I took it out but my friend is gone I will never be the same without him around G-mon please be ok" Flamedra cried as he fell on his knees crying and his sister got to the roof where he was on  
  
"Flame are you ok?" she said hugging him  
  
"Yeah I am but I lost my best friend I wll never be the same" Flamedra cried more  
  
"It ok he ok we will find G-mon what ever it will take the people at the HQ have put the resources together to find him but you got a lot of people down there wanting to meet you now and they named you the Flame of courage" Meri said lead him to the edge and pointed and he saw a wave of people seeing him as the dragon of courage  
  
"FLAMEDRA FLAMEDRA FLAMEDRA" The crowd called out cheering him as he grape his sister and jumped off and landed in the street and in seconds people pick him up and carried him down to the main square still calling his name and cheering and Heui was waiting for him as they pushed him up on the stage  
  
"Well the people of this large and gratefully city thank you very much from destroy the digital cyclone that killed your family" Heui said and that gave Flamedra some relief that the storm will not clam anyone else  
  
"I am glad to help out in anyway and stay with the Dimension Squad to do the missions that will help our life's" Flamedra said that and jumped off as he turned he saw people hold up cards and made a large word that was kept in his mind "Thank you Dragon of Courage"  
  
Life went on for the sorry state flamedra as he kept his scanner in a glass box in the pod so he kept his memoirs of his friend G-mon over 1 and half years went by as he stopped working at the Spare and protected the city from harm he took out 30 Evil Digimon in the city but still a part of him was empty  
  
'I never thought that the project closed after I left I could not coop any more I wish that the project stay on so I might visited my room, yeah I will it been to long since I been in a bed since I gave up my human form to protect the people' and he jumped on each roof to he got closer to the spare  
  
As he entered the room a lady was in there "I knew I would see you here" and she turned  
  
"Meri it been a while" Flamedra gave her a hug after taking the tongs off and the helmet  
  
"I missed you so much all I see is flashes of you as you jump to room top now I see you again and please stay we got a lot to talk about" Meri grape him and pulled him down to his knees and hugged him and kissed  
  
"What was the kiss for?" Flamedra blushed  
  
"Well I missed you and you have not kept in touch after the shutting down of this place and here I found G-mon" Meri gave him the disc  
  
"WHAT G-MON THANK YOU SIS" Flamedra dashed out and ran to the main computer as she came up with his armour  
  
"Downloading information scanning. . . found G-mon in Digital world. . . Tamers world coordinates 184032.37720" the computer gave the area right on the pin  
  
"Happy birthday" everyone who worked at the place cheered  
  
"I forgot my birthday but this is the best gift lets get to work" Flamedra said  
  
"Ow I am the leader and I say lets get G-mon back" Heri said and smiled then "Warning m-class portal detected at Tamers world warning"  
  
"Falmedra are you ready?" Heri turned to the dragon Digimon  
  
"Yes I am lets do it" Flamedra smiled and ran to the pod after getting the armour from his sister and kissed her  
  
"Oh man" Meri said and fell on the fall in a deep sleep  
  
"Ha ha ha she fainted" Gyi laughed and the other two join in  
  
The spare powered up and lurched the pod and Flamedra changed into his human form so he could get around and see what caused the portal to open. As the pod travelled he fell asleep  
  
"Sir you not believe this he is asleep" Poi smiled  
  
"Well it a long travel let him I will wake him when the time comes" Yui told Poi and crossed his arms  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
G-mon been gone for 1 and a half years and now Flamedra have found him and after the closing of the HQ but now it reopen they are wondering what caused the M-class portal and we will find out next time on Dimension Commander 


	3. Memoirs of the Past

Chapter 3  
  
Memoirs of the Past  
  
In the last chapter Flamedra have found his friend thanks to his sister but in this chapter you will see the past he had before today while he travels to the tamers world  
  
'I never thought I will see my old friend even I knew him for only 6 months I missed him from these 1 year and 5 months and been very hard from 2 months later that when I left the HQ' Flamedra talks in his thoughts before falling asleep  
  
({Flash Back})  
  
1 year and 4 months ago  
  
"Flamedra the next mission will be. . ." Heui was stooped by Flamedra and said, "There will not be one I am leaving tomorrow" Flamedra sitting down in the café eating his food slowly  
  
"But why?" Heui asked as he sat down by Flamedra  
  
"I can't cope any more I lost my best friend 2 months ago and I just miss him too much so I felt that I should leave and start a new life for a while till I get over the loss you understand don't you?" Flamedra turned to him  
  
"I know what you mean and your new form helps you out a lot but it does not change what happened" Heui saying that Flamedra didn't listen to all only thinking about Devimon who attacked 8 months ago  
  
"Hello Flamedra are you ok?" Heui was waving his hand and still no response  
  
"Let me try Heui. . . HEY YPUI KNOCK OFF THE DREAMS" Kai yelled and Flamedra soon snapped back  
  
"YOU WHAT TO START!!??" Flamedra stood up and faced Kai  
  
"Oh no" Heui said and cover his ears as they started  
  
"YES I DO IDIOT"  
  
"IDIOT I GIVE YOU IDIOT"  
  
A fight broke out after Flamedra punched Kai in the face  
  
"YOU HAD THIS COMING TAKE THIS" Kai yelled and punched Flamedra in the gut 5 times and as they fought Heui just watched with the crowd as each kick and punch was throw at each other the fight went on for 5 minutes when Meri stepped in "STOP THIS!!!!" She yelled and both stopped as the a pose with their fists near each other faces and turned their heads towards her  
  
"You two are impossible why do you two always fight?" Meri asked both and they turned to each other  
  
"I want see if I am better then him that why" Kai smiled  
  
"Me too because I think you are too cool for my taste" Flamedra smiled back and started to laugh and Kai did too  
  
"Hey Ypui how about a game of chess then to see who better" Kai said as he walked to the crowd of people and picked up his glasses from the floor and they were undamaged  
  
"Your on" Flamedra start and the crowd watched the game that took place  
  
The game last for 3 hours as many people left and went to work and as the game finished like the fight a draw  
  
"I do not believe this we even draw on a game of chess" Kai said as he put the glasses on  
  
"It seems that we equal and a great game" Flamedra smiled and shuck his hand  
  
"Well at least your not fighting any more" Meri kissed both as she walked by  
  
"Yuk now that sick" Kai rubbed his cheek  
  
"MY SISTER IS NOT A SICKO YOU ASS HOLE" Flamedra yelled at Kai  
  
"IT IS"  
  
"IT NOT"  
  
"IT IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"WHAT EVER" Kai gave up for once and walked away  
  
"HA chicken" Flamedra laughed out loud  
  
1 year and 3 months ago  
  
"I never would have guest that the place would close because I left" Flamedra said standing on the building nearest to the HQ  
  
"If only you knew what damage was done when you left Bro" Meri walked up to him  
  
"I felt like I was missing when I was in there now I have a job to protect the others so this is bye for now Sis" Flamedra jumped off towards the centre of the city as his sister watched him jump away from his odd life and into a new one  
  
"Bye Bro I will try and see you even you don't want me too" Meri went to the stair well and went down into the darkness of the building  
  
'I never felt that the place would close I wish they find jobs' Fkamedra thought as he landed in the park about 20 blocks away from the Spare and walked in the midday sun he felt that his life is to protect the people of this great city  
  
"Hello can I help young man?" A lady asked seeing Flamedra in his Digimon form sitting on the bench and he saw her  
  
"Oh sorry do you want to sit?" Flamedra moved to the end of the bench  
  
"No I don't I like to talk thou I been alone for too long and the young people don't like to speak to old people" The lady said and Flamedra felt like he needed to talk to someone and she didn't mind who he was  
  
"Ok. . .but sit down and we will talk and the name is Ypui" Flamedra gave out his real name to the kind lady  
  
"Ypui. I am Jell I live in that building over there" Jell pointed to the nice large building  
  
"That a nice house" Flamedra was stunned that he didn't know about it before  
  
"Well the government said that I have to move because of build a office building there" She started to cry  
  
"You do not I will stay and protect your home they have no rights I will pick you up and get you to your home so we can talk more over some bread" Flamedra asked her  
  
"You are so kind and I will have a lift but why bread not tea?" Jell asked him  
  
"I love bread that why don't ask why but I love it" Flamedra blushed  
  
"Oh dear sorry for embarrassing you lets go then" she came up to Flamedra and he picked her up and jumped to her house only two bid leaps and they was there already  
  
"Wow that the fastest I travelled to my home and thanks and come in" she opened the door and as she was closing it two men came up and one put the foot in the way  
  
"Jell you have two weeks to move or you will go to jail" one said and Flamedra opened the door fully  
  
"I do not think so she will not move and I am her guard for the time so tell the crap government to build the office on a lava pit" Flamedra said coldly and they looked at him  
  
"What you?" one snapped  
  
"Flamedra the guard of this city and protector so I have the power to say no to this plan and the answer is no so get lost from the people" Flamedra smiled  
  
"So the dragon that challenge us very well see you in count in one month" they left and off  
  
"You could go to jail now" Jell was worried  
  
"Not worry these creeps are ass holes" and they went in and talked  
  
1 year and 2 months ago  
  
"This count is in order" the judge said hitting the hammer  
  
"We are here today because this Flamedra the dragon of courage which people call him is fake and a cheat" the lawyer said and Flamedra started to laugh  
  
"What so funny Flamedra?" the judge asked  
  
"I am no fake or cheat I will tell you what I am, I am a Digimon and help defend the city from 2 evil digimon last week if you like to see the proof that a look at this paper sir" Flamedra took of his tongs witch reviled his 3 claw hands and he walked up and handed the paper  
  
"I see does claws are real even your blood and this paper have proved everything you are not guilty Flamedra and those people that brought you here what would you like the punishment to be?" The judge asked and the two gashed "I say that the punishment will be. . . being ruled by Jell for two months no longer no less" Flamedra said and smiled  
  
"Agreed you two will serve this senesce from tomorrow" BANG the judge hit the table with the hammer  
  
"Oh s*** what have we done" they both said fell on the floor knocked out by the shock  
  
1 year ago  
  
"Thank you for the 2 month help boys please come anytime" Jell yelled out as they walked off  
  
"Did you have fun Jell?" Flamedra dropped by  
  
"Yeah I did thank you for helping I have not seen you for 2 months what have you been up too?" Jell asked  
  
"I been killing evil Digimon altogether I got 15 in the last 4 months" Flamedra said calmly  
  
"At least it for good that all I need to say but where will you go now?" Jell asked  
  
"I am going to stay away from the city for 6 months here I like you to have this" Flamedra pulled out a glass ball out of his bag and gave her it  
  
"It so beautifully Ypui thank you" Jell hugged him then a flash of memoirs came back remembering his friend hugging him  
  
"G-mon. . . I thank you Jell for making me remember why I am leaving for a time see ya" Flamedra said and jumped on the roof and went towards the edge and disappeared from view and Jell turned and went in  
  
6 months ago  
  
A dark portal opened up with a fog cloud appearing over the park  
  
"Damn while now" Flamedra said jumping towards the fog cloud  
  
"Only 29 Digimon died and this makes 30 when I am done with it" Flamedra entered the cloud and reach the clear area  
  
"I am Puppetmon I been waiting from you" Puppetmon smiled he is a wooden Digimon with a puppet stick on the back and plus his a mega  
  
"You a mega why send a mega now after all those Digimon?" Flamedra asked  
  
"Because it was a test and now the real thing begins" and after Puppetmon said that he attacked  
  
"PUPPET STRINGS" he attack with the puppet stick and strings attached to Flamedra  
  
"You think that works ha your so perfected time to spin" Flamedra started to spin around on the spot as the strings tighten and Puppetmon went around and round as the speed what faster and faster and the flames around Flamedra span "This is my Flame Twister attack neat is it?" and he stopped and throw Puppetmon into a tree fall pelt  
  
CRASH  
  
The tree falls over and Puppetmon gets up  
  
"You're a armour Digimon and that attack is strong I give in no way I will win" Puppetmon said and try a evil trick  
  
"I don't buy lies that easily now say good bye FIRE SLASH" Flamedra hit Puppetmon right in the middle on his chest and hit his heart "AHHHHH" he screamed as he burst into Data  
  
At a unknown area  
  
"I am impress, stop the attacks on that world we will not we over it till the time is right" Daemon smiled evilly  
  
"Sir I got information about that Digimon" Datamon came up  
  
"Well?" Daemon asked  
  
"He a rookie not a armour level and when in human his a in-training" Datamon said scared  
  
"I see so the legend is true 'two of a kind will win the war over good and evil' but witch side are these two on we will find out" Daemon laughed out loud  
  
Back at Tutao City  
  
'I never fought that a evil Digimon at mega would think I fell of that'  
  
"Maybe your smart" a dark voice said  
  
"Who is there?" Flamedra yelled  
  
"I am Daemon the Digimon who sent them all to their deaths" Daemon voice coming from nowhere "And I am talking to you from another world but you seem so powerful so I wait till next time to fight you head on but till now good bye Flamedramon the flames of Courage" and the voice disappeared  
  
"Only G-mon called me that how do he know or he thinks I am Flamedramon but I am Flamedra I have a sister and a human life that I left behind" Flamedra said to himself  
  
({End of Flash Back})  
  
"Sir the pod is 3 / 4 of the way" Poi turned to Yui  
  
"No worries he will be ok it been 3 hours already another hour and he will be there so lets sit and wait" Yui smiled a bit as he watched the 3-D holo- viewer of the pod  
  
A shadow watches from the corner as he smiled and said before disappearing "The time is near my friend the time is near and you and Flamedramon will die, Ypui Flamedra ha ha ha"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Gyi asked looking around  
  
"Your hearing things go back to work" Yui yarned and went back to the controls  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Will this shadow cause trouble will Flamedra find his friend and will Daemon find the clue to the legend but we will find out next time on Dimension Commander 


	4. The Fight Flamedra vs Devimon

Chapter 4  
  
The Fight Flamedra vs Devimon  
  
Last time we saw the memoirs of Flamedra and the shadow that spoke of doom is near but now we start on the next Chapter of Dimension Commander  
  
"Yui the pod is nearing about 2 minutes left" Gyi called out  
  
"Ok Flamedra wake up 2 minutes till landing" Yui yelled down the com  
  
"OK I AM UP" Flamedra yelled back in rage  
  
"Sorry but you got 1 minute and 40 seconds left till landing" Yui said to Flamedrra  
  
"That ok I am opening the port thrusters when exit the portal" Flamedra typed in the code for landing  
  
The portal opens and the pod falls out and the portal closed after  
  
"Thrusters are on and landing in 15 seconds" Flamedra told Yui  
  
"OK. . ." the viewer went dead  
  
"Yui. . . Do you read me Yui" no response only a snow storm on the viewer (N/A: no signal)  
  
The pod landed with not to much noise and Flamedra got out and cloaked the ship  
  
"Here is the map and this area here is the remains of this portal" Flamedra pointed to the position of the holo-map he walked to a area that was in a mess with a large smashed ground from some impact he put the scanner in the air and started to scan with the scanner that he had not used since G-mon disappeared and readings came up of a M-class portal was here but no any more then a cloud of fog appeared from no where and covered a large area  
  
"What the hell?" Flamedra looked around seeing how this is formed then the Scanner started to beep  
  
"A Digimon is near lets see who this is" The scanner showed a hologram of a Digimon not any Digimon but Devimon  
  
"I been waiting for you so I can get my revenge" Devimon walked up  
  
"You are back from the dead I see but I will kill you this time" Flamedra put the scanner in his pocket and went into a battle pose  
  
"Oh a human fighting a Digimon that a laugh" Devimon started to laugh and then POW Devimon went flying into a tree CRASH as he went in it and the tree fell  
  
"What do you think now Devimon?" Flamedra asked with a smile  
  
"AGGRRR how can you be so fast?" Devimon asked then Daemon's voice came "His a Digimon you fool and a powerful one" and the voice went  
  
"Now come and get me or do I have to take another hit on you" Flamedra laughed a bit  
  
"Now the time has come DARK CLAW" Devimon attacked and all Flamedra did was back flip 8 times and Devimon did 8 attacks till Flamedra hit a tree and jumped up it  
  
"Up here idiot" Flamedra called down  
  
"AHH you are going to die" Devimon yelled out  
  
"How about a talk first why have you been brought back to life?" Flamedra throw a question  
  
"I was brought back to kill you and why are you here then?" Devimon said the second  
  
"I am here to scan the M-class portal that was here that why and how did you get to this world without a D-class portal?" the second flamedra asked  
  
"I came in a digital field" Devimon answered  
  
"Is that a portal to the Digital world but comes down like fog" Flamedra asked the fourth question  
  
"Yes the fog is part of this field and now DARK CLAW" and unlashed his attack on the tree making the tree fell and Flamedra dropping on Devimon head and jumping off him  
  
"Thanks for the landing Devimon" Flamedra laughed out but in the trees near by a shadow watches and that shadow is Renamon  
  
"Too slow Devimon try it again and I might give in with laughter" Flamedra dodged all the attacks till one hit him in the chest and he flew 20ft into the air and crashed into the tree witch Renamon was in  
  
"THAT IT FUN TIME OVER" Flamedra yelled out as he landed then a portal appeared  
  
"G-MON TIME IS NOW" Flamedra called out a red Dinosaur landed beside him  
  
"Been a while Flamedra" G-mon smiled  
  
"It has but Devimon has pissed me off totally" Flamedra told G-mon and whisper a plan to him and G-mon went into the bushes and hid  
  
"Ha ha ha now your mine" Devimon walked up  
  
"Not today or tomorrow" Flamedra stood there  
  
"Are you just stupid or dump?" Devimon asked  
  
"None. . . I got 2 surprises and that is. . ." Flamedra smiled evilly  
  
"HEY I DO THAT I AM EVIL NOT YOU" Devimon yelled out in rage  
  
"Ha I know now it time for you to meet. . ." Flamedra pulled out a armour digievolve card and then yelled out "DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE" then from behind Devimon a glow and as he turned he saw G-mon armour Digivolving  
  
"NO WAY" Devimon yelled  
  
"G-mon Armour Digivolve to. . . a load of data span around G-mon as the size of him grow to double of his height and armour appeared on the arms, legs and body with a helmet appearing on his head with the ears still on the sides of his head coming out of the armour helmet and as the changes finish a sword appeared in his right hand as the claw paws turn into 3 clawed hands that griped the sword  
  
". . .FLAMEGROWLMON THE FLAMES OF GOOD"  
  
"Now it pay back time Flamegrowlmon turn this idiot into data" Flamedra asked Flamegrowlmon  
  
"DAMN THIS I AM OUT OF HERE" Devimon yelled and start to back a break but before he could get 10ft away he was hit by Flamegrowlmon's Fire shield attack that makes a fire wall in the enemies path of escape  
  
"AHH THAT BURNS THAT THIS DARK CLAW" Devimon attacked and before the attack came in contact Flamegrowlmon did his attack "FIRE STORM" the sword's blade opened up and a hole was reviled and fired a fire ball out of it at high speeds about 1 large one came out and blow up into lots of them and hit Devimon with force that he went flying throw 3 trees and landed into the pond  
  
"Great work now we will team up and blow that hot head out of the this world for good" Flamedra came up to his friend  
  
"Then Digivolve into your Digimon form so we can blow him up" said Flamegrowlmon and he did in a bright flash Renamon saw the human turn into. . . into FLAMEDRAMON she was totally shocked what she saw  
  
"NO WAY THAT IMPOSSIBLE A HUMAN BECOMING A DIGIMON NO WAY" Devimon cried out walking backwards from the two  
  
"I told you fool now I will let them finish you for good no returns for you good bye Devimon ha hah ha ah" the voice of Daemon vanished  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" Devimon cried dropping to his knees  
  
"You did this to me 2 years ago if you remember that" Flamedra smiled  
  
"YOU MEAN WHEN I HIT YOU BUT. . . BUT THAT SHOULD NOT DO THAT IT NEVER HAPPENED IN OTHER WORLDS" Devimon yelled out in disbelief  
  
"The world I am from this is disarray from Digital storms meaning that my world has Digital and normal things so when I was hit by a Digimon attack the Digital data from the hit that I got turn me into a Digimon human and when I am human I am in-training and now good night lets destroy him" said Flamedra  
  
"Ok Flamedra lets blow this guy to bits" Flamegrowlmon smiled and pointed his sword at Devimon and then Flamegrowlmon gave Flamedra a high lift into the air as Flamedra went high and started to drop down towards Devimon  
  
"NOW THE END FLAME TWISTER" Flamedra span down towards Devimon at high speed  
  
"AHHHH NOOOOOOOOO" Devimon screamed out as the tornado of flames hitting him hard as he fell on the floor hard with burns all over him  
  
"Flamegrowlmon his yours" Flamedra said and turn back to his human form and turned away and walked to the scanned that he dropped  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Devimon yelled out in pain as he burst into data when Flamegrowlmon put his sword through Devimon's chest and he turned back into G-mon after taking out of Devimon  
  
"Great job G-mon now let see if I can contact Gyi and Yui" Flamedra smiled at G-mon and gave him a hug and then tried to contact them  
  
"Sir. . . do. . . you. . . read. . . me" Yui said the signal weak from the digital field  
  
"Yes I am, scans coming back now, copy" Flamedra replied  
  
"We got the data it will take the labs 7 days for scans to be fully complete and I see G-mon is ok I am glad that you found him" Gyi said to Flamedra with the signal boasted  
  
"Hello there" G-mon said  
  
"I know Gyi contact the trio flame elite from the water world" Flamedra remembered the trio that helped him escaped  
  
"Ok sir we made a technology as well we will contact them and open a portal to the world your in to their world but it will take 1 day from 10 minutes from now sir and hello G-mon" Poi said walking into the control centre with some tea  
  
"Ok me and G-mon will keep out of sight till then and 1 question what is the time in this place it pitch black" Flamedra asked now notice the dark  
  
"1am sir and it the same time here we lost contact with you at 12:30am and got reconnected at 12:55am" Gyi told the time and how long contact was lost  
  
"Ok see ya" Flamedra said his byes for now and the holo-viewer went off  
  
"Ok now we go find some food right?" G-mon asked  
  
"You never change ~sigh~ lets head back to the pod and I will give you something to eat" Flamedra started to walk back to the pod with G-mon  
  
Renamon watched them go to a open area and a pod appeared, the human she saw got food out and closed the pod and it vanished after  
  
As early morning went on Flamedra and his odd friend have found each other and blow up the evil Digimon Devimon for good and Daemon still wonder if this legend is the worth the risk to his plans after the defeat of the D- reapers 2 years ago but he also knew that Flamedra and Flamedramon are related in some way  
  
In a unknown cave in the Digital world  
  
The legend on the wall says 'The defeat of the devas and D-reapers two of a kind will win over good and evil when a war begins between two worlds that are closer then they know it'  
  
But in one side the words are too small to read say 'Warning to the Power of two will end in loss of the winning side' other words the winners lose the war  
  
A dark figure stands and reads the writing and misses the warning and says "If they die no one will win the war over good and evil so prepare for your death's with your codes that I got Flamedra and Flamedramon will die and I will win and rule everything ha ha ha ha. . . uh what is this?" the figure notice some writing at the end "ha ha ha no way this is too perfect"  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
What have the shadow figure read What does the legend means by the warning and how can Renamon explain what she saw that morning to Rika and will Daemon take the risk we will find out next time on Dimension Commander 


	5. The Meeting in Battle

Chapter 5  
  
The Meeting in Battle  
  
Morning at Rika's house  
  
"Renamon how long you been there?" Rika asked as see woke up and see Renamon at the window  
  
"About 2 hours Rika" Renamon replied  
  
"What are you going here any way if grandma see you. . ." Renamon cuts off Rika "I saw a Digimon fight last night in the park two of them vs Devimon. . . I had no idea what the other two were but one Digivolve into a armour level called Flamegrowlmon and the other was called Flamedra he was a human but Digivolved into a Digimon"  
  
"Are you ok that a bit farfetched to believe" said Rika getting dressed  
  
"I knew you would say that look at you D-power then" Renamon pointed to the D-Power  
  
"Fine" Rika said and picked it up and the D-power picked up two Digimon in the park  
  
"See" Renamon crossed her arms  
  
"I can't believe this come on lets go and meet them" Rika told Renamon and rushed out to the park and Renamon jumping on the roofs towards the park  
  
Meanwhile at the park  
  
"I never felt that this portal didn't send anyone out of it" Flamedra said, doing more scans  
  
"I am hungry Flame" G-mon complied  
  
"Very well come on lets go to the pod" Flamedra stopped his scans and walked off to the pod with G-mon beside him  
  
They walked towards the pod not knowing a man with swords on his back watches from a tree  
  
"Ha time for you to die is close and I Piedmon will kill you ha ha ha" Piedmon said and vanished  
  
At Guilmon's house  
  
"Takato you're here early" Guilmon came out hearing him come up  
  
"Sorry I am early but I couldn't sleep" Takato came into Guilmon's house and unload the bread  
  
"Yum bread. . . I smell two Digimon near by" Guilmon sniff the air and smells Flamedra and G-mon  
  
"Oh great this early" said Takato  
  
"Lets go and see if they are ready for a fight" Guilmon ran off towards the middle of the park  
  
"Hey wait for me" Takato calls out running after Guilmon  
  
At the pod  
  
"My god this M-class portal has messed up the barriers between other dimension has broke down portals are opening every where and the oddness thing is that my world, the Digital world and this world is linked some how in a D-portal maze" Flamedra tells Kai on the viewer  
  
"Well I be so the scans was no glitch now we have to try and close them and about the trio they will be there in 3 hours" Kai told Flamedra  
  
"Good I like to contact a Digimon by the name Flamedramon" Flamedra asked Kai  
  
"Flamedramon? I will see. . . Ate that the guy you almost crashed?" Kai asked Flamedra  
  
"Grr Gyi was the one to mess up" Flamedra angrily tells Kai  
  
"Oh shut it"  
  
"Why don't you asshole"  
  
"NO WAY"  
  
"YES"  
  
"F*** YOU"  
  
"DICK HEAD"  
  
"ASS HOLE"  
  
"CRAP BRAIN"  
  
"OH SHUT UP"  
  
"MAKE ME"  
  
"AHH. . ." Kai yelled and Flamedra turns the screen off  
  
"That dip s***" Flamedra said and got food out  
  
"Yum thanks Flame" G-mon said and started to eat the bread  
  
Meanwhile at Henry's house  
  
"Henry wake up look at the D-power" Terriermon yelled out trying to wake him  
  
"Err what Terriermon?" Henry asked waking up  
  
"The D-power it going got of control" Terriermon pointing to it  
  
"Huh there two Digimon in the park that why it doing this" Henry said going to the bath room and getting dressed  
  
"Are you ready?" Terriermon asked  
  
"Yeah come on lets go" Henry answered and ran out towards the park  
  
At the park near the pond  
  
"Rika there is the area I saw the fight" Renamon pointed to trashed area  
  
"Wow this place out trashed by powerful Digimon" Rika walked up to the area and then saw two figures in a open area  
  
"Rika that them" Renamon said and they walked to bush and hind  
  
"I see them but that Guilmon" Rika saw G-mon  
  
"No that G-mon he is a Guilmon but called G-mon" Renamon told Rika  
  
"I see and that Flamedra lets see if we get data" Rika pointed the D-power towards them and readings came  
  
"Flamedra a in-training human Digimon his a vaccine type and the other G- mon a virus type dinosaur" Rika read out what the D-power gave  
  
At the pod  
  
"Huh my scanner picked up a Digimon near by lets see who it is" Flamedra press a button and a holo-image of Renamon appeared  
  
"It says Renamon a fox Digimon and a rookie like me" G-mon said looking at the information  
  
"Come out" Flamedra called and Renamon appeared  
  
"Yes" Renamon asked  
  
"I hate spying now say sorry" Flamedra said angrily  
  
"Walk all over him" Rika called out  
  
"Very well Rika diamond storm" Renamon relished her attack and Flamedra made a shield appear and block the attack  
  
"Is that it G-mon time for you to armour Digivolve" Flamedra draw a card  
  
"ARMOUR DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE. . ."  
  
"G-mon armour digivolve too. . .  
  
Flamegrowlmon the flames of good"  
  
"What the?" Rika said in shock looking at the armour Digimon  
  
"Now try it" Flamegrowlmon said to Renamon  
  
"Very well. . ." POW Renamon goes into the tree after Flamedra punches her  
  
"Good work Flame" Flamegrowlmon smiled  
  
"Thanks" Flamedra said to Flamegrowlmon  
  
"Hey no fair two on one she a rookie" Rika yelled out  
  
"And I am in-training so" Flamedra smiled  
  
"A in-training can't move that fast" Renamon said getting up  
  
"Now it three on two" Takato said running up to Rika and Henry close behind  
  
"So you want to play Flamegrowlmon take the dino and long eared Digimon and I take on the fox" Flamedra told Flamegrowlmon  
  
"Is that a cross over of growlmon?" Takato asked  
  
"I have no idea but Renamon is dealing with that creep we deal with that armour Digimon" Henry said to Takato  
  
"Ok now fun time is started coming on fox try and. . ."Flamedra is hit in the face by Renamon  
  
"Sir. . . There a D-portal opening A Digimon is coming. . ." Gyi calling out  
  
"Takato look up there" Henry points to the portal  
  
"Flame it a D-class" Flamegrowlmon said to Flamedra getting up  
  
"Oh great Daemon sending another" Flamedra sighed  
  
"What Daemon!?" all of the tamers shouted  
  
"Yes and he sending another to his or her death" Flamedra said to them  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Another Portal has been opened and Daemon is sending another Digimon to attack Flamedra. Will The tamers and Flamedra deal with the Digimon, Will the portal that caused the damage be found out and will Piedmon get his chance to kill Flamedra we will find out next time on Dimension Commander 


	6. The Attack begins

Chapter 6  
  
The Attack begins  
  
The tamers and their Digimon stand with Flamedra and Flamegrowlmon looking at the portal that opened up not knowing what or who will come through  
  
"Flamedra we here" the 1st soldier called out running to the group  
  
"It another of those portals" the 3rd said to the 2nd  
  
"Yeah and that brought our those ultimate Digimon I think" the 2nd started to think about it  
  
"What do you mean?" Rika snapped at them  
  
"I don't know but. . ." the 1st told her some then the 2nd finished some off ". . .we fought a Digimon over. . ." and the 3rd final finish off what the other two started ". . .12ft tall and he called himself Dark Trannourmon"  
  
"That a powerful Digimon" Henry said in shock  
  
"Their the best soldiers from their dimension" Flamedra told the tamers  
  
"Ok this is too crazy to believe" Takato looked at them and back at the portal  
  
"Shut it goggle-head or do I need to hurt you" Rika said to Takato and Takato held his breath for a second  
  
Then a burst of energy hit the ground from the portal a Digimon appeared  
  
"I am Datamon I am not here to fight today but came to tell you that the war over Good and Evil have begun" Datamon smiled and walked to them  
  
"Lets blow him. . ." Rika was saying something and stopped when Flamedra's scanner started to glow "That thing it glowing"  
  
"Oh damn the base is under attack Flamegrowlmon caption Datamon" Flamedra pointed to Datamon and then pulled out a card  
  
"Time for a bubble that traps Digimon" Flamedra smiled and pulled the card through the slot  
  
"Digicard scan complete modifying Flamegrowlmon. . . Bubble of prison actived" The scanner said and Flamegrowlmon fired a bubble at Datamon and caught him in it  
  
"Now tell us everything or Flamegrowlmon here will kill you" Flamedra smiled evilly  
  
"Ok I will please don't kill me I am only here to send a message" Datamon pleaded  
  
"Very well when you told us the information you may go" Flamedra told Datamon  
  
Datamon started to tell the group Daemon's plans and Daemon watched from a unknown location and knowing that this would happen and laughs out  
  
Meanwhile at Dimension HQ  
  
"Heui, Meri is getting more worried about Flamedra" Taiy talked to Heui in the command room  
  
"I know how she feels but we need to find this Flamedramon guy so do one more wide scan at this area" Heui pointed to the screen  
  
"Ok sir" Rikay replied and started to scan then stopped  
  
"What is it Rikay?" Heui asked  
  
"I found a match in this area but this computer that we found out only access to Email do you like me to send a message to this computer?" Rikay told him and then asked him  
  
"Do it we need to find out if this is the right place" Heui answered with hope coming back  
  
At the computer room in a school at this dimension  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Hey Patamon did you hear that?" Gatomon asked  
  
"Yes Gatomon it came from the computer that we use to get to the Digital world and back to the real world" Patamon replied and Gatomon got up on the chair and looked at it  
  
"What is it?" Demiveemon asked  
  
"It a message it says  
  
'Hi  
  
I am sending this message about a Digimon named Flamedramon.  
  
Do you know him?  
  
We been looking for him for a day now, we need to contact him  
  
Please reply  
  
From Rikay  
  
PS- We are from another Dimension'  
  
Should I reply?" Gatomon asked  
  
"Yes we should to see if they are telling the truth" Patamon replied  
  
"Ok I typing a message to this person" Gatomon typed out the message and send it and a another Email came 2 minutes later  
  
"It says  
  
'Great and thanks for your help we like to know the location of Flamedramon so we can meet up with Flaemdra the leading commander of this base who travel to other worlds and came to a Digital world 1 and a half years ago in our time and crashed on top a black object  
  
Where is Flamedramon?  
  
From Rikay'  
  
That happened not long ago how is our time frame so different to theirs?" Gatomon asked confused by this and typed another and emailed it to them  
  
"Gatomon what do we do then because I am only in-training we need to find a way" Demiveemon jumped up and down  
  
"Please stop that" Gatomon asked angrily  
  
"OK I will. . . another message" Demiveemon pointed at the screen  
  
"It says  
  
'Ok This is odd you are saying that demiveemon is this Flamedramon I believe you and 1 thing we got a video uplink on now you should see a video link of us in a minute after this massage  
  
I hope we can to see you  
  
From Rikay'  
  
A video link?" Gatomon asked confused then without a warning a video pop up appeared of a large control room  
  
"Ahhh" Gatomon screamed and jumped back  
  
"Sorry. . . for. . . that. . . more. . . power. . ." Rikay called out  
  
"Ok. . . doing it now. . . is that better?" Gyi asked  
  
"Yes it is now Gatomon can you hear me?" Rikay asked  
  
"Yes you knocked out 8 of my 9 lives" Gatomon replied calming down  
  
"Ok we need to talk to this demiveemon please" Rikay asked  
  
"Yeah, yeah that me" Demiveemon called out  
  
"Great now to tell you. . ." Rikay stopped when she heard a voice  
  
"Demiveemon what are you doing?" Davis asked  
  
"Talking to this lady" Demiveemon pointed to the screen  
  
"Yeah right" Davis said back and about to restart the computer  
  
"His not lying child" Rikay called out  
  
"What the. . .?" Davis stood shocked  
  
"What is it Davis?" Kari asked walking in with TK, Cody, Yolei and Izzy came seconds later  
  
"It. . . it is this girl on the computer, Izzy can you explain" Davis looked at him  
  
"I can explain I am contacting you from another Dimension each Email we send took 1 day for a reply so our time frame is faster then yours and we contacted you because we need Demiveemon to Digivolve into Flamedramon to help out our commander and his name is Flamedra. . . that his nickname because he has one large hot temper" Rikay told them  
  
"I see so this connection is equally balance and this commander is in another world right now" Izzy asked her about Flamedra location  
  
"Yes and we need your help because your involved in the war that begun in 4 worlds over Good and Evil and they are My world, The digital world that is connected to yours, the digital world connected to the tamers world and the Tamers world, the two evil army's are the Daemon's force and this unknown Digimon we got part of the name and it Piedm. . . That all we got" Rikay replied  
  
"WHAT A WAR" Davis shouted  
  
"I am giving you codes to open a D-class portal so you can get to the tamers world. . . Sir someone have entered the complex and attacking" Rikay trailed off and yelled out to someone that Izzy could not see  
  
In the Dimension HQ main entrance  
  
"Fire" 1 of the guards cried out and the group fired on the unknown creation  
  
"Try harder losers THUMP SWORDS" the unknown person throws swords and the guards and 6 was killed by the swords  
  
"WE NEED BACK UP" A guard yelled in the com then the alarms went off "Warning all guards to main entrance, main control room lock down" the computer alerted the people in the HQ and the large 2ft thick doors shut  
  
"Listen we need to do this now no time to speak Demiveemon are you ready?" Rikay called out from the noise  
  
"Yes I am" Demiveemon replied  
  
"Ready for what?" Davis asked  
  
As the doors shut gun fire shot by with rockets at the unknown guy  
  
"ha ha ha you will lose to me and the name is Piedmon even you would not live long to remember THUMP SWORDS" Piedmon attack and killed more guards and Gyi watched as one went through one of the guards and the guard fell on the floor with blood coming from under him  
  
"NO TIME THE HAS CLOSED AND IT WILL NOT HOLD FOR LONG WITH PIEDMON'S SWORDS FIRE THE ENERGY CANNON" Rikay cried out as more and more slash marks appeared on the door from the side the people are on  
  
"WHAT NO" Davis shouted and picked up Demiveemon and at that second the beam came from the computer and hit them in a bright flash as the others covered their eyes  
  
*BANG*  
  
The door explored and Piedmon walks in to see no one  
  
"What the hell the escaped DAMN. . ." He stopped when he heard a count down  
  
"Warning core breach in 5, 4" Computer is saying and Piedmon teleported away and as he did the blast ripped the building apart and the share started to fall apart by the heat coming from the blasted and the share fall on top of the HQ and burned in flames  
  
Back in the computer room  
  
"Uhh I don't fill good" Davis was lying down behind one of the tables  
  
"I am great" Flamedramon stood next to Izzy  
  
"Wow you armoured Digivolved by the beam" Izzy looked at Flamedramon  
  
"I don't I feel odd" Davis getting up and the others stood shocked what they was seeing even Flamedramon was shocked and Davis looked at them with Questioning eyes  
  
"Davis your. . . your. . . a Flamedramon" Flamedramon spoke up  
  
"WHAT?!" Davis yelled out and looked at himself and fell back on his back total shocked  
  
"I don't even know how this is possible" Izzy came up to Davis  
  
"One thing didn't change is the way his shocked but your voice sound so adult like Davis much like Flamedramon the way he speaks" Kari helped Davis up "And the other thing you got new as well you got a tail" she pulled it  
  
"OW hey what was that for?" Davis asked rubbing his tail  
  
"Only seeing it real not a costumer" Kari laughed  
  
"It real like the rest of me how did this happen?" Davis asked and tuning away from Flamedramon  
  
"Davis it is still you but as. . ." Flamedramon pulsed not knowing how to say it  
  
"Flamedrmon" Davis finished off what Flamedramon was saying "It not your fault Flamedramon it mine" Davi9s turned and faced Flamedramon  
  
"I get it now that beam. It was used to make Demivemon armour Digivolve and when you held him the beam must of copied Flamedramon's form and added to you making you armour Digivolve as well" Izzy explained to him  
  
"Izzy Davis is not a Digimon his human how is it possible for him to Armour Digivolve as well?" Flamedramon asked  
  
"The beam most of made this possible now he can armour digivolve as well now" Izzy replied  
  
"Can it been undone?" Davis asked  
  
"Maybe we need to open a Digiport to this world with these codes" Izzy started to look at the codes  
  
"Hey Izzy what are you doing?" Tai asked walking in with Matt, Joe and Sora  
  
"Trying to open a D-class portal" Izzy replied and the group just walked in saw Flamedramon and another Flamedramon sitting down crying  
  
"How are there two Flamedramon's?" Asked Joe  
  
"One sitting down crying is Davis" TK replied  
  
"WHAT NO WAY" Matt yelled out  
  
"How is this possible?" Sora asked  
  
"Well a beam that gave the power to help Demiveemon digivolve hit Davis too giving him a new form of power to Armour Digivolve into Flamedramon as well" Cody came up to Sora and told her  
  
"I never seen Davis cry before" Yolei watched Davis  
  
"Me nether but Davis stop before you make yourself sick" Kari came up to Davis and hugged him  
  
"Thanks for trying to help Kari but this is a bit too much for me at this minute" Davis smiled and got up  
  
"At least you stopped crying Davis I never seen you like this" Flamedramon looked at Davis as his got up  
  
"Now to this portal Izzy what is a D-class portal?" Tai asked  
  
"It is a Digital portal that is more safer then the Digiport and you can get anywhere but the codes that was given before Piedmon attack gives us the location of a group that are on our side in this war" Izzy told the others the just came  
  
"Piedmon is one of the dark masters that means that his back from the dead or is this another Piedmon?" Matt asked  
  
"NO I remember you kids well and I will pay you back in this war because I am going to kill Flamedra before you can even meet him ha ha ha" Piedmon appeared on the screen  
  
"You will not so good bye here a gift" Izzy said and press a button and the Viewer went blank "Damn does kids" Piedmon said to himself  
  
"We will go the Digital world get everyone and head to the tamers world the digital portal is ready" Izzy said and pressed enter and a beam shot out and hit Davis D-3 and the D-3 opened a portal out of nowhere  
  
"My D-3 is a D-class portal opener now" Davis looked at it  
  
"Stop looking and lets go" Flamedramon pushes Davis into it and then walked in with the others close behind  
  
"Tai what brings you to the safe zone" Agumon asked "And who that with Flamedramon?"  
  
"That Davis Agumon and we here because we going to another Dimension to fight against Piedmon and this other evil guy with help from people on the other side of that portal that Davis will make" Tai looked at Davis  
  
"Sure guys here we go" Davis points the D-3 at a direction and a beam fired and made a Portal  
  
"Lets go" Matt and Tai yells as they walk in with the other kids with their Digimon partners  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Davis has become a Digimon, the Dimension HQ has been destroyed and how thing can get worse, Where have the people from the control room gone and will the good win over Evil we will find out next time of Dimension Commander 


	7. Friends Meet

Chapter7  
  
Friends meet  
  
In a unknown location about 200 miles from The Dimension HQ  
  
"Powering base" Kai calls out  
  
"Great, a good thing we build a second Share encase we lost our main HQ" Heui turning up the lighting in the control room  
  
"I just mope bro is ok" Meri started to cry  
  
"Don't worry we will find out soon" Gyi came up to her  
  
"Thanks Gyi but I just wonder what is happening out there we in here with no real systems online yet and all we can do is wit till power is fully up" Meri stopped crying and walked to the scanners  
  
"Gyi your great at helping people" Poi came up from behind  
  
"Sir we have run a sweep of the complex no enemies around" A guard came up to Heui  
  
"Great now go to the main entrance and use the new partial weapons" Heui ordered the guard  
  
"YES SIR" Guard does a army sir loot and walks off  
  
Meanwhile at the Digital world  
  
"I see they opened a portal to another world" Digimon emperor smiles and walks to it with Wormon beside him  
  
"Ken what do you think their up too" Wormon asked and got kicked  
  
"I told you not to call me that" Digimon emperor yells and wormon  
  
"I see your having trouble" Daemon came out of nowhere  
  
"Who are you?" Digimon emperor asked  
  
"I am Daemon and before you use one of those rings they don't work I am a Mega Digimon" Daemon evilly smiled  
  
"A Mega, what brings you here?" Digimon emperor asked  
  
"To become partners with you" Daemon put a hand out  
  
"Partners. . . This might work the two most evil people teaming up, I will do it" Digimon emperor puts his hand out and shakes on the deal  
  
"And I am not a person" Daemon corrected the Digimon emperor  
  
"I know it a figure of speech" Digimon emperor started to laugh and Daemon laughed a second later  
  
The both walked into the portal with Wormon behind them and a old man watches them enter "This is not good I need to warn the Digidestened" Gennai said and teleported away to the Tamers world  
  
About 10 minutes before on the other side of the portal  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Tai asked  
  
"Yeah I think where are we?" Kari asked looking around  
  
"I say we in some park" Izzy looked at the paths and trees and then spotted The tamers and their Digimon with two others  
  
"I wonder who they are lets go and meet them" Izzy started to walk over to them and the rest flowed  
  
"Thanks for the information Datamon now you can go" Flamedra popped the bubble  
  
"I Own you one Flamedra" Datamon called out as he entered the portal and soon after in closed  
  
"Goggle-head why did he let him go?" Rika asked Takato  
  
"I think because he made a deal and he don't break deals" Takato replied  
  
"I wonder if Daemon attacks us?" Henry asked  
  
"I have no idea but I am hungry" G-mon rubbed his stomach  
  
"~Sigh~ G-mon you never change" Flamedra looked at him  
  
"Hi there" Sora said as they walked up  
  
"Who are you?" Rika snapped  
  
"I am Sora and this is my partner Biyomon and these are Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Joe and Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon, Izzy and Tentomon, Kai and Gatomon, TK and patamon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon and well this is Davis he was changed into a Digimon by a beam that helped his partner Digivolve into Flamedramon" Sora introduced everyone  
  
"I am Takato and this is my partner Guilmon, that Rika and Renamon and the Henry and Terriermon" Takato introduced himself and his friends and their Digimon  
  
"I am Flamedra and this my partner G-mon we from another Dimension" Flamedra introduced himself and his friend  
  
"I know you from that control spire that pod crash on" Flamedramon looked at Flamedra  
  
"Yes and I am sorry for almost crushing you it was Gyi fault because the targeting scanners we off by 0.1 and he didn't tell me" Flamedra said to Flamedramon  
  
"I remember now Flamedramon told you Davis and you said that blast must of knocked him about" Kari remembered what Flamedramon said to them  
  
"I still can't get the hang on this" Davis looking at his tongs  
  
"Don't worry Davis come with me and I will help" Flamedramon starts to walk off and Davis walking behind him  
  
"Flamedramon looks like a good fighter" Renamon said to Rika  
  
"Yeah I guess so maybe you can as for a monk battle later" Rika smiled at Renamon  
  
But at the portal Daemon and the Digimon emperor came through the portal  
  
"I see there a large group best to stay away from them at this time" Daemon pointed a Device in the air and opened a portal and jumped in with the Digimon emperor and seconds later Wormon followed  
  
Some where in the park  
  
"Davis here we will practice" Flamedramon stopped  
  
"Practice for what?" Davis asked  
  
"You to fight" Flamedramon jumped up in the air and landed on a tree branch "Now you jump up here"  
  
"Ok" Davis jumps and hits the underside of the branch with a crash and fell on his back holding is head  
  
"This is going to take the whole day to" Flamedramon sighed  
  
"How about leaving him to try for himself not you telling him what to do" Impmon yelled out  
  
"And you are?" Flamedramon asked the purple Digimon  
  
"The name Impmon and you are and that cluts down there?" Impmon asked Flamedramon  
  
"I am Flamedramon and that Davis he became a Digimon by a beam hitting him" Flamedramon replied  
  
"Flamedramon I am going to try again" Davis called out and jumped up and landed on the branch and lost his footing and landed ass first on the branch just almost not falling off  
  
"Good job all you need to work on is your landing" Flamedramon smiled  
  
"Ha you call that a good job I say 2 out of 10 for that landing" Impmon laughed out  
  
"Why you eat FIRE ROCKET" Davis fired fire rockets at Impmon and hit the branch he was on and fell on his head with a crash  
  
"Ow I was mucking around with you" Impmon complained  
  
"You did a attack Davis" Flamedramon was happy that he learned to do that  
  
"It just came out of me" Davis told Flamedramon  
  
"Hmm I see but it great you learned to do that" Flamedramon jumped to the branch Davis on and gave Davis a pat on the back  
  
"Thanks Flamedramon" Davis smiled  
  
Meanwhile at the pond  
  
G-mon do you like to play tag?" Guilmon asked  
  
"Yeah sure do" G-mon yelled out  
  
"We play too" Patamon said to the two red Dinos  
  
"Ate those two a virus Digimon? Why are they so kind? I never seen a Virus Digimon be so kind before" Tai asked  
  
"Yes Guilmon is and so is G-mon but their more like young children meaning don't know the barriers of right or wrong" Takato replied "and Guilmon I Created"  
  
"That impossible" Izzy responded  
  
"No it not it true he did make Guilmon and before Guilmon hatched Takato had a dream of Rika and Renamon fighting a Digimon and knowing their names before meeting them" Henry told Izzy  
  
"Wow that is something but what about G-mon?" Izzy asked  
  
"I can explain that. . . I found a scanner in my room one day and put a card through the reader and days later a egg shot out of a computer and hit me I believe that I put the card through at the same time Takato did making a twin of Gui. . . Gu. . . oh what ever" Flamedra got heated up  
  
"I see you can't say Guilmon and that does make sense even they never meet before now I believe they are twin brothers" Izzy told Takato, Henry and Flamedra while they watch the large group of Digimon playing tag  
  
"I wonder where Davis is?" Kari asked  
  
"That other Flamedramon he went with Flamedramon to do training" Rika replied  
  
"Training how do you know?" Kari looked at Rika  
  
"Because Renamon is watching them and also came back here to tell me that Impmon got a headache from falling out of a tree" Rika told Kari  
  
"Matt are you ok?" Cody asked  
  
"Yeah I am but I think Davis has gone through a lot for today and training as well poor kid" Matt replied  
  
"Err will Davis is in that form is more of a adult then a kid" Cody looked at Matt  
  
"Your right he does sound more like a adult Digimon more like Flamedramon" Matt started to laugh  
  
"I also see the funny side" Cody smiled and burst out laughing too  
  
"Tai let watch Flamedramon training Davis" Sora asked  
  
"Ok let's go" tai replied and they both came to the area which they saw Davis doing a head stand  
  
"How much longer Flamedramon?" Davis cried out  
  
"5 more minutes Davis you need to get a sense of balance to land perfect like me" Flamedramon smiled  
  
"Ok Flamedramon I just hope I don't get to dizzy with the blood rushing to my head" Davis agreed to Flamedramon because Flamedramon knew more about balance then he did  
  
"Ok stop" Flamedramon said 3 minutes later and Davis got up on his feet and notice he was standing perfectly without losing a footing before he did the headstand  
  
"Wow you was right I feel great now to see" Davis jumped up high and landed on the branch above Tai and Kari without losing a footing  
  
"Great job now for a race" Flamedramon smiled  
  
"Race. . . Ok you're on" Davis jumped down  
  
"We will race to the end of the park in that direction" Flamedramon pointing north  
  
"I will say go ok" Tai called out  
  
"Ok Tai" Flamedramon smiled and got ready  
  
"Go to the end and back" Kari told them both  
  
"Ok Kari" Davis gave grin and got ready  
  
"On your mark. . . GO" Tai yells out and they both jump high into the air and landed on the first tree and jumped tree after tree till Tai and Kari could not see them any more  
  
"Wow there fast" Kari looked shocked how Davis moved  
  
"Now we wait" Tai sat down and Kari sat next to him and watched  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Who will win the race, Will Daemon and the Digimon emperor team up with no problems, Who will be it on the game of tag, We will find out next time of Dimension Commander 


	8. True Friendship Only Comes Once

Chapter 8  
  
True Friendship Only Comes Once  
  
At the north end of the park  
  
"Come on Davis you can do better" Flamedramon calls out as he reach the end of the park first and stops as he waits and see Davis jump up high and land by him  
  
"Half way Flamedramon I will win this race" Davis jumped off and Flamedramon smiles and makes a large jump and the race is on again  
  
"I will win" Davis calls jumping on tree after tree ganging speed as Flamedramon does too they become neck and neck half to the clear area witch they started off the race  
  
Meanwhile at the clear area of the park  
  
"Sora how long it been?" Kari asked  
  
"About 30 minutes, they should be almost back here" Sora looked at her watch  
  
"I hope they don't fight after the race is over" Tai jokes  
  
"Very funny Tai" Kari looked at him  
  
"What?" Tai looked at her with confusion  
  
"Tai Kari means that Davis will not fight Flamedramon and that joke was lam" Sora said that and Tai looked at them and gave up and just sat back down by the tree  
  
"Girls 1, Boys zero" Sora laughed  
  
"Yeah Boys always loss against us" Kari smiled  
  
"Hello Tats" Impmon appeared and jumped down  
  
"Tats? Who are you?" Sora snapped  
  
"I am Impmon. . .*POW*" Impmon gets hit by Kari kicking him in the leg * "AHHHH that hurts" Impmon cried jumping up and down holding his knee  
  
"You call me that again I will get Gatomon on you and she a Champion level Digimon" Kari gives an evil smile  
  
"Ok got you don't call these girls tats promise" Impmon said looking scared  
  
"Anyway I am Kari and that Sora over there and that my big brother Tai" Kari points to Sora then to Tai  
  
"I have a partner too his called Agumon and Sora's partner is Biyomon" Tai got up and walked to Impmon  
  
"Hey I didn't call any names don't hurt me please" Impmon cried  
  
"I only giving a hand shake why are you so scared?" Tai asked  
  
"Me Scared yeah right and pigs fly" Impmon said in a rude manner  
  
"You look it just a second ago" Tai smiled  
  
"No I didn't you brat I am powerful here have a fireball" Impmon puts his finger up a fireball appeared and before he could do it Kari hit him with a tree brunch  
  
"AHHH" Impmon screams, as he fly's into a tree hard  
  
"You try to hurt my brother again you will nothing left but Data get me!" Kari yelled at the stunned Impmon pin on the tree by his scarf  
  
"Kari cool it" Tai asked her  
  
"Sorry Tai but he was going to hurt you" Kari smiled and Then two dots came running up at speed  
  
"Hey it Davis and Flamedramon their running the rest their neck and neck" Sora grape Impmon's scarf and put it on the brunch and waited at the finishing line for them  
  
"Hey Sora give back my scarf" Impmon yelled in rage  
  
"I will after these two cross the finishing line" Sora yelled back and then took her eyes to the two Flamedramon's coming up and in seconds they both cross the line and Sora called out "IT'S A TIE" and the throw Impmon's scarf to Impmon and he gave her a glare meaning 'Don't ever touch my scarf again'  
  
"Great race Davis" Flamedramon came up to him breathing hard trying to gasp for air  
  
"Thanks. . . Flamedramon. . . you. . . are so. . . great I never knew you was so hard to beat" Davis finally got up and face him  
  
"No it was a tie Sora called it out" Flamedramon put out his tongs and Davis did too and gave a tong shake for a good match well done "you been a Digimon for a short time and you are a equal to me" Flamedramon gave a smile  
  
"Thanks Flamedramon but I am only going be like this for a short time I hope because I already miss being my human self" Davis gave a small grin and turned into a sad smile with tears coming from his eyes and he removed his mask and sat down "Flamedramon please don't tell anyone about me crying ok" and Flamedramon nodded  
  
"But one thing, the mask is part of you. . . I mean why have you took off the mask?" Flamedramon looked at Davis's face without the mask on and he saw a yellow v mark on his above his eyes and smell marks under his right and left eyes  
  
"It makes it easier for them to know who's who right" Davis got up and put his mask in Flamedramon's right tong "And I like you to look after it for me" Davis smiled  
  
"I see but you keep hold of it, it is yours no one else" Flamedramon toss the mask back and Davis caught it being carefully of the sharp horn on the mask  
  
"Ok Flamedramon, but I will keep it off lets go to Kari, Sora and Tai now" Davis starts to walk and Flamedramon walks beside him  
  
"Davis why have you remove the mask? You look odd without it on" Kari asked him looking at his face  
  
"It helps to know who's who Kari" Davis handed her the Mask "I like you to have it as a gift"  
  
"I. . . can't have it, it yours" Kari try to give it back  
  
"No you have it" Davis smiled giving her some sigh of relief  
  
Meanwhile at the pond Tatako and Guilmon are talking about the day gone by  
  
"Guilmon this day has gone around a twist haven't it" Takato asked his friend  
  
"Yeah it have, but I wonder why they call one of the Flamedramon's Davis?" Guilmon looked at Takato for a answer  
  
"Sorry boy I have no idea why but I think it is because he was a kid like me" Takato gave the best answer he came up with  
  
"Takato that a good answer for me" Guilmon said happily to Takato  
  
"So the Dino have feelings for this kid, no matter that Digimon will be under me power soon" Digimon emperor smiled evilly  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Takato got up  
  
"I am the Digimon emperor and that Digimon is mine" Digimon emperor laughs and throws the ring at Guilmon and hits him  
  
"AHHH TAKATO IT HURTS MY HEAD" Guilmon cry in pain and the Digimon emperor gives a small grin and laughs under it  
  
"Guilmon hold. . . AHHHHH MY HEAD" Takato holds his head in pain and falls on his knees  
  
"What the hell happening?" The Digimon emperor looks at them both "They are closer then I ever realise I like to see what happens" he smiles and watches them both holding their heads in pain  
  
"Guilmon. . . hold on. . . I am. . . AHHHH with you" Takato tells Guilmon  
  
"I am too. . .Takato AHHHH. . .I am losing control. . ." Guilmon stopped and opened his eyes they was red  
  
"GUILMON NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Takato cry's out them a bright light appears and the Digimon emperor watched in shock holding his cloak in his face blocking the light  
  
"Argh what going on here? That light. . .the ring it gone that kid took it out. . . damn my plans gone down the drain. . . I will be back" Digimon emperor runs for a portal that opens and enters it  
  
Hours pass at the pond as both are knocked out and Guilmon starts to wake up  
  
"Ugh. . . Takato thank you for saving my. . ." Guilmon stopped we he opens his eyes and see a snout in front of him and he jumps back in shock then notice tear clothes all over the creation as Guilmon look from head to foot he sees broken goggles on the ground next to the Big red head and he look down he saw blue tore top only small remains left on the creation and yellow wrist bands snapped by the enlarged arms and as he look feather down he sees a long red tail with black markings like on the creations face and arms and as he looks he sees tore bottoms only small remains tightly agenised the massive legs and the final thing was that the shoes and socks have been tore right apart leaving toe clawed feet with a claw on the back of the heel and at second Guilmon remembered Takato wearing them "Takato?" Guilmon calming called out  
  
"Guilmon. . . are you ok. . . AHHHH" The creation jumped back looking all over himself and looks at Guilmon with his yellow eyes  
  
"Takato it you" Guilmon hugs the Dino that is Takato  
  
"Guil. . . mon can't breath" Takato Gasped and Guilmon let go and steps back a bit  
  
"Sorry Takato" Guilmon apologised  
  
"That ok Guilmon, but it nightfall how am I going to explain this to my mum?" Takato looked at himself again and look down  
  
"We will take the bridge when it comes Takato" Guilmon said that and Takato was shocked to hear that from Guilmon  
  
"Guilmon. . . Where did you get that from?" Takato asked sharply  
  
"Takato I got it from that teacher guy from your school when I waited for you that time and listen to what it means" Guilmon told Takato and Takato was speechless  
  
"Ok Guilmon lets go to my house" Takato started to walk and forgetting his Digivice  
  
"Takato you forgetting this" Guilmon ran up with it in his paws  
  
"Oh thanks again Guilmon" Takato smiled  
  
About 20 minutes later at Takato's home  
  
"Ok Guilmon lets go and knock" Takato said kid of scared in his voice  
  
"It ok Takato I am here to help you in anyway possible" Guilmon gave a smile to show his there all the way  
  
Takato Knocks and hears "I hope that Takato because I am so ma. . ." Takato's mum stops when she opens the door and see two red Dinos, one with rages and the other just plain with no rages  
  
"Hi mum it me Takato" Takato said that and she gasped  
  
"Takato. . . wh. . . what happen to you? Your. . . a Dinosaur" She walked back  
  
"This is Guilmon my Digimon partner, I made him, and I look like him because I felt his pain when a person attack and try to take over him and when he almost lost control I glowed and that all I remember after he attacked and woke about 2 hours later mum I am sorry to worry you" Takato looked down and she opened the door fully  
  
"Takato you and your friend get in before someone see you" Takato's mum gave a nervous smile  
  
"Thank you Takato's mum he a great friend and Tamer" Guilmon walked in and Takato did after him keeping his eyes looking down not to look at her  
  
"And you Takato I am glad your safe" she knees down and kiss him on the top part of his snout  
  
"Mum. . . not in front of Guilmon" Takato blushed embarrassed by his mum kissing him in front of Guilmon  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Takato has become a Digimon by saving his best friend from the Digimon emperor, Will Takato and Davis become human ever again, What will Takato's mum tells Takato's Dad, Will Friendship between Davis and Flamedramon, Takato and Guilmon help in the battle to come, We will find out next time in Dimension Commander. 


	9. Dark as Grey

Chapter 9  
  
Dark as Grey  
  
At Takato's home Takato's mum waits for his dad to return from the search  
  
"Mum me and Guilmon are kind of hungry" Takato looked at her face with his yellow eyes  
  
"Takato those eyes they look so odd but I have no idea about these Digimon but to your question yes there's bread on the right shelf it just been cooked so. . ." She was cut off by both yelling out in joy and dashing into the kitchen "I never seen any one run that fast for bread before" she sweet talked and the door opened  
  
"Is he back?" Takato's dad asked as he walked in  
  
"Yes he is he and his friend is in the Kitchen eating" She tried thinking of a way to tell him that their son is a Dinosaur with a craving for bread  
  
"Ok I am going to talk to that young man about time" he started to walk when she grape him on the arm  
  
"Takato is a Dinosaur now and his friend is his Digimon partner Guilmon and Takato saved his life from this person making him transform into this Digimon Dino" She explained and before he open to say no that impossible, two Dino's came in to the room and Takato's dad gasped at them and turned to his wife  
  
"How is this possible?" He asked looking so shock  
  
"No idea but you need to lay down go to bed and I will take Guilmon and Takato to Takato's room" she watched him go up and pushed the two Dino's up the stairs to Takato's room  
  
"Mum are you ok you look like you don't know me" Takato asked and started to cry  
  
"I know it you Takato, but take does rages off your no bum, and I will love you as what ever you are and goodnight Takato and Guilmon" She kissed Takato on the side of his face making him blush because he was embarrassed in front of Guilmon being kissed by his mum  
  
"Goodnight mum" Takato stopped crying and removed the remains of his clothes and put them to aside and climbed up on his bed and Guilmon got up too  
  
"Takato your mum is a very nice lady I like her a lot" Guilmon smiled  
  
"Guilmon lets get ~yarn~ so sleep" Takato laid down with his head on Guilmon's tail using it as a pillow and Guilmon did the same and both dozed of and Takato's mum closed the down quietly not to wake them and entered in her room where Takato's dad look at a picture of them on a summer holiday last year and looked at her  
  
"It will not be the same with him like that" Takato's dad said sadly  
  
"We will find away we will call Rika and Henry I gather they have Digimon partners too" Takato's mum made 1 and 1 = 2 and got into bed and went to sleep and Takato's father seconds later  
  
Meanwhile at the pod  
  
'G-mon is asleep now to take a nice walk and think' Flamedra sneaked out and walked of and saw Flamedramon and Davis talking 'I better leave them to talk' Flamedra thought and walked on by them and the pulsed as they watched him walk by  
  
"What wrong with him?" Davis asked  
  
"He only taking a walk to think through over things Davis" Flamedramon replied and they watched as Flamedra disappeared from view  
  
As Flamedra walked into a clearing a voice he had not heard for a while appeared in front of him "Hello Flamedra long time friend" as the figure appeared in the lighting from the lamps  
  
"Darkgreymon well this is a surprise I have not seen you in 5 long years" Flamedra walked up to the Black large Dinosaur he looked like Greymon but with Black skin not orange and the markings red not blue and his skull part a light grey not brown  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Good landing. . ." Flamedra grown as he got out of the pod a crater about 100 meters wide  
  
"Sorry about that Flamedra the system is new what you expect, a super perfect landing" Heui said through the com  
  
"O what ever now to see if this new partial weapon works" Flamedra cut the com and fired one shot at a rock the rock blow up into pieces  
  
"Ha ah aha you are nothing you failed again" A voice said and Flamedra got out of the hole and saw a Dinosaur walking backwards away from a smaller creation looking like a joker of some kind from medieval times  
  
"But Piedmon I will not fail again please" The Dinosaur backing way from Piedmon  
  
"No way you're a loser so I will kill you THUMP SW. . ." Piedmon was about to attack with his swords when 3 pulses hits the swords in his hands knocking them all out "What who dares my powers"  
  
"I do you like to attack that creation again the next will hit you in the face" Flamedra walked up to him pointing his weapon at him  
  
"YOU ARE DEAD THUM. . . GRUGH" Piedmon fly's into a tree after a pulse hits him  
  
"My name is Flamedra and you like to test my powers to the final part" Flamedra smiled  
  
"I will get you" Piedmon makes a run for it  
  
"Thank you for saving my life, my name is Darkgreymon and why did you save me I am a Virus type Dig. . ." Darkgreymon was cut off by Flamedra "I am sorry to cut you off Darkgreymon but I have to go the portal is only stable for another 10 minutes but I like to be your friend" Flamedra put his hand out and Darkgreymon put his claw to his hand and Flamedra grape 1 of his large claw fingers and shuck it and Darkgreymon was puzzled  
  
"It called a hand shake and we will meet again friend" Flamedra closed the pod door and the pod lurched into the air and entered a portal that opened and closed after the entered it  
  
End of Flash back  
  
"I remember that short talk and never forgot you" Darkgreymon sat down and laid against a tree  
  
"I must say that you still got that touch" Flamedra laughed  
  
"I still own you one" Darkgreymon looked at Flamedra  
  
"You don't need to you're a friend and friends don't own each other anything, your are Dark as grey Darkgreymon to think you own me one" Flamedra smiled  
  
"Yeah your right" Darkgreymon said that and then Piedmon appeared  
  
"Well, well so the loser returns at last" Piedmon gave a grin  
  
"You again" Flamedra gave a look  
  
"Ha ahah ahah aha you and that Idiot of a virus can't stop me" Piedmon laughed out loud  
  
"You want to bet" Flamedra said that started to glow and Digivolved into a Flamedramon  
  
"WHAT!? NO WAY THAT IMPOSSIBLE A HUMAN BECOMING A DIGIMON" Piedmon yelled out totally shocked  
  
"Wow I never knew this but you look great Flamedra" Darkgreymon smiled  
  
"I am going to kill you first Flamedra then I will deal with you" Piedmon drew a sword out of this back and throw it at Flamedra and landed by his feet "Take those things off your hands and lets do a deal" Flamedra removed his tongs showing his three clawed hands and he picked up the sword and removed his mask and placed it on the ground  
  
"AHHHHHH" Flamedra screamed as he charged him and Piedmon did the same as both swords clash and a sword deal started with both blocking the blows that both was doing and as the deal teased up as Darkgreymon watched them both moving fast and clashing in each blow  
  
At the pond  
  
"Davis do you hear that?" Flamedramon got up and looked around  
  
"Yeah it sound like swords lets see" Davis jumped up a tree with Flamedramon right behind him and as they reached the area they stopped in the last tree to the clearing and saw Piedmon and Flamedra fighting with swords  
  
"Is that greymon?" Davis asked pointing to Darkgreymon  
  
"No that Darkgreymon his the counter-part of Greymon" Flamedramon said and Darkgretmon look at them and smiled and turned back to the battle that was going on  
  
"How are you so fast?" Piedmon asked as they locked swords  
  
"I will not tell you" Flamedra pushed him off and jumped into the air and landed behind Piedmon but Piedmon strikes but Flamedra jumped out of the way and landed about 2 meters from Piedmon  
  
"Nice try take this" Piedmon charged him at Flamedra but Flamedra just kicked him in the hand knocking the sword out of his hand then punched Piedmon in the face and gut then kicked him hard into the tree and did a landing on his hands and flipped back up right and looked at Piedmon who had blood coming from his mouth  
  
"You broke my teeth you ass hole, I will get you for this" Piedmon wiped his mouth and ran and as he ran he vanished into thin air  
  
"Well done Flamedra" Darkgreymon gave his mask and Tongs and he put them back on and at that second he turn back to his human form  
  
"A human that becomes a Flamedramon now I seen it all" Flamedramon said and Davis tapped him on the arm and said "His not the only one Flamedramon"  
  
"Oh I forgot about you turning into a Digimon" Flamedramon started to laugh  
  
"HEY I only did because I was trying to protect you" Davis snapped  
  
"Davis I was kidding around with you" Flamedramon looked at Davis  
  
"Oh sorry for losing my temper" Davis gave a small smile and looked at DarkGreymon  
  
"I am Darkgreymon and I am Flamedra's best friend we haven't seen each other for 5 years" Darkgreymon said and looked at Flamedra  
  
"Ok I am off to bed it almost midnight" Flamedra waved as he left with Darkgreymon and left Flamedramon and Davis  
  
"Flamedramon. . . Would you. . . try and save me if the Digimon emperor got me?" Davis asked Flamedramon  
  
"I would Davis after you proved yourself with that battle ageist Metalgreymon when he used those Dark spires" Flamedramon answered and told about that battle when Davis got the Digiegg of friendship.  
  
Davis looked at the night sky looking at the stars and Flamedramon fell asleep laying down by a tree in the bushes and Davis just stood there as the night went on and for the others Kari, Yolei and Sora stayed at Rika's for the night and the others stayed at Henry's but for the Digimon with them they stayed at Guilmon's home  
  
Davis sat in a tree and watched as the sun started to raise and them Renamon appeared on the same tree  
  
"Morning Davis" Renamon sat down on the branch "Your up early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I stayed up here and watch the sky become brighter" Davis replied and just looked at the sun coming up not looking at Renamon  
  
"Why don't you talk to me face to face is it because you don't like me to see your face because your not human" Renamon asked  
  
"Yes I just don't like to be like this forever I want to be me again not inside a Digimon body no offence" Davis turned Renamon and looked her in the eyes and he quickly turned his head away  
  
"None taken Davis you must be stress by all this, how about relishing your stress on me at a fight" Renamon got up and look at him  
  
"A fight? Why do you want to fight me?" Davis got up and look at her for a answer  
  
"Only for you to realise that stress you got it will help, that how I do, by battling with others like Guilmon, he help me to calm myself down by fighting him" Renamon jumped to the ground and got ready  
  
"Ok then your on" Davis jumped down and got ready for the battle and Flamedramon woke and just sat behind the bush and watched them both get ready  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Flamedra has meet up with his great friend Darkgreymon and Piedmon had his face kicked in and now a battle between Davis and Renamon is going to take place, Who will Renamon or Davis, will the shock travel around the city knowing that Takato is a Digimon, will Flamedramon be seen by Davis and Renamon we will find out next time on Dimension Commander  
  
Please Vote for who to win Renamon or Davis you have the power to answer by review or Email me at waynedolphin2@hotmail.com the power is in your hands the choice is yours  
  
This is my first Vote for the next chapter only because I have no idea who should win 


	10. The Digital Storm

Chapter 10  
  
The Digital Storm  
  
At Daemon's Fortress  
  
"Digimon Emperor what wrong with you?" Daemon asked watching him paste up and down  
  
"I hate doing nothing while we wait for Datamon to come back with information" Digimon Emperor replied  
  
"Ken why don't you take a seat and wait" Wormon asked  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU WORM" Digimon Emperor boots Wormon into a wall and Daemon just sat there and laughed as Wormon was booted and then Datamon appeared  
  
"Sir the Information you wanted his here we can make D.S.P work now" Datamon gave the data to Daemon  
  
"Perfect power up the D.S.P Device" Daemon gave a evil laugh  
  
Meanwhile at the park Renamon and Davis are about to battle  
  
"Davis are you ready to lose?" Renamon asked with calmness  
  
"I am ready to win, not to lose" Davis charged at Renamon and did "FIRE ROCKET" Renamon jumped out the way and vanished from site and as Davis looked around Renamon appeared from behind and did "DIAMOND STORM" Davis gets hit hard and falls to ground  
  
"You are much to slow Davis" Renamon commented as she got ready for another Diamond storm but Davis gave her a surprise attack and did "FLAME FIST" his fiery punch knocks her flying into a tree and as she recovered they both charged at each other as Davis tried to do another flame fist Renamon gave a big jump and landed behind him and booted him right in the back making him lose his footing and fall on to the ground hard  
  
"Damn that hurt" Davis got up rubbing his back and look at Renamon  
  
"Do you give up" she smiled  
  
"Never FIRE ROCKET" Davis was about to hit Renamon when a lighting bolt hits between them making them both fly into the air and landing 20ft away from each other  
  
"What was that?" Flamedramon came out of the bush running to Davis and helped him up and look at Renamon  
  
"I have no idea but a lest you can help me up" Renamon gave a look at Flamedramon  
  
"Flamedramon go and help her up I'll be fine" Davis looked at Renamon who didn't like the way Flamedramon helped Davis first  
  
Another bolt hit statue and the lighting went all over it and in seconds it blow apart Flamedramon who was helping Renamon push her back to the ground and he hits the ground too and the rock miss them by inches  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Renamon yells  
  
"That" Davis points up at the sky and as Flamedramon and Renamon looks the storm looked like a digital frame and as it grow in size more lighting bolts hit the ground and trees  
  
"IT A DIGITAL STORM" Flamedra calls out running to Renamon, Davis and Flamedramon and G-mon close behind Flamedra  
  
"A what?" Davis asked  
  
"It is a very bad storm and it caused massive damage in our world" G-mon answers as 1 hit a building in the park and blows it up in seconds  
  
"What going on?" Rika calls out as the whole gang comes running  
  
"It a Digital storm someone made it this storm will last for 5 more minutes and disappear" Flamedra told them  
  
"Any way where Goggle head?" Rika asked  
  
"Don't ask me" Sora replied  
  
As the storm got stronger more bolts hit and more buildings blow up and then two red Dino's come running up to the gang one with Goggles around his neck and the other with no goggles around his neck  
  
Rika gasped at the Guilmon with goggles and said "Takato is that you?" and the others turn to the Guilmon with the goggles and he stood there without saying nothing to scared to say yes so he nods  
  
"Takato what happen to you?" Henry asked Takato who is now a Guilmon  
  
"I. . . changed into a Digimon saving Guilmon from this guy with these rings" Takato looked away  
  
"Takato what wrong?" Guilmon asked looking at Takato with tears coming down his snout  
  
The storm disappeared in seconds like it was not even there  
  
"That odd the storm stop" Agumon looked around at the sky  
  
"Agumon I have no idea but this looks bad look at the damage done to this city" Tai pointed to one area of the city  
  
The City was completely in disarray with buildings gone totally and others on fire  
  
"Why did someone go this far" Henry asked in disbelief at the damage caused  
  
A figure appeared "Because this is war, and I already started the attack you fools"  
  
"Who are you?" Davis yelled  
  
"Two Flamedramon's and a that creep that took out my Mega Digimon slave Puppetmon" Daemon smiled  
  
"Daemon so we finally meet" Flamedra smiled  
  
"You took out a Puppetmon Flamedra but how?" Matt looked at Flamedra  
  
"He was the last one to attack our world but I knocked him in a tree he tried to fool me but I did flame slash right in the heart and blow him into data dust" Flamedra gave a little laugh  
  
"And you will die no. . ." A unknown blast hits Deamon cutting him off from saying his evil words  
  
"Why did that come from?" Terrirmon asked  
  
"The secondary Dimension HQ, it has cannons that fire energy balls through portals" Flamedra looked at Daemon getting up  
  
"Damn this I will get you for this" Daemon yells and vanishes  
  
"Davis are you ok?" Flamedramon asked  
  
"Why do you ask?" Davis looked at Flamedramon with questioning eyes  
  
"I only ask because you got a cut across your left arm" Flamedramon pointed to it and Davis looked and looked at Flamedramon  
  
"I didn't notice it" Davis said calmly  
  
"You're scaring me Davis" Kari said to Davis  
  
"His acting more as a Flamedramon that why his so calm about that cut" Flamedra explained it to Kari  
  
"Does that mean I will act more like Guilmon do then" Takato asked  
  
"Maybe Takato" Izzy replied  
  
Meanwhile at the front of Daemon's fortress  
  
"Hello Daemon" Piedmon stood up at Daemon  
  
"You what do you want?" Daemon asked totally angry  
  
"I have a proposal to make, I like to join forces with you and the Digimon emperor, only reason is I like to play with the kid TK and his Digimon" Piedmon smiled evilly  
  
"TK and Patamon why them?" Daemon asked  
  
"They trapped me in that vortex for 4 long years and I want my revenge" Piedmon gave his reason  
  
"Deal, us three together will win this battle but first we need to remove the three Flamedramon's or our plan will fail" Daemon walked into his fortress and Piedmon came in after Daemon  
  
"Sir the portal that fired on you is from that world that Piedmon was in" Datamon came up to the two  
  
"You're saying that my plan to destroy their Dimension technology didn't work" Piedmon asked Datamon  
  
"Yes, they had a second base and that has weapons that fire things into portals it more dangerous then the one you took out" Datamon gave his report and Daemon smashed his fist into the wall  
  
"This is great, we need to take out the links or we will lose this war before it begins" Daemon yelled out in rage  
  
"I have a plan Daemon" The Digimon emperor appeared from the darkness  
  
"Well tells us" Piedmon looked at him  
  
"We take over all three with these dark rings and we use them as our slaves" Digimon emperor gave a smile after he gave his plan out  
  
"Perfect lets do a attack so it tricks them to go there and as they split up into teams we will attack each team with the three in it, other words we set traps up for them and they will be ours ha ha haah ah haha haah aha" Daemon burst out laughing and the others join in  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
The city is in chaos, the battle have begun, what will happen to Davis, Flamedramon and Flamedra, will the plan to caption them work, we will find out next time on Dimension Commander 


	11. Trip Trap The Way To Go

Chapter 11  
  
Trip Trap The Way To Go  
  
The group at the park have spilt into 3 teams to help out with the rescue of people trapped under a mass of rock what was Buildings  
  
(Group 1 are: Takato, Guilmon, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Flamedra, G-mon, Cody and Armadillomon  
  
Group 2 are: Kari, Gatomon, Rika, Renamon, Davis, Izzy, Tentomon, TK, Patamon, Joe and Gomamon  
  
Group 3 are: Flamedramon, Henry, Terriermon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon and Impmon)  
  
Group 1 over the East area of the city  
  
"Takato we need to stop that fire" Guilmon called out to Takato who was still finding out being a Digimon a bit hard to cope  
  
"I have no idea how" Takato replied and walking to Guilmon  
  
"How about that Pyro Share attack that will hit and suck all the air out from the fire" Flamedra jumped down from the top of the building that was undamaged from the lighting strikes and he is in his rookie form as well  
  
"Ok, I see you Digivolved into your rookie form" Takato looked up on at the tall blue Digimon with Flaming armour  
  
"Lets do it Takato" Guilmon said and Takato nodded and they did "PRYO SHARE" at the same time both fireballs hit the fire and a blast came from it and the smoke cleared from the blast and the fire was out  
  
"Digmon good job you found another person" Cody said to Digmon the armour Digimon of Armadillomon and Cody helped the man out of the hole  
  
"Thank you kid and I thank you Digmon I am happy that you lot are helping the people in this city" The man gave a hand shake and walked to a army medic that helped him on the truck and the truck drove of to hospital  
  
"Tai we found over 20 people so far, I hope we don't find anyone died" Agumon said to Tai as they lifted more rocks and then the stopped  
  
"Oh no Agumon is that little girl. . . dead?" Tai asked and hope he would not say yes  
  
"Yes Tai she is, it looks like a blow to the head on this sweet girl killed her in seconds" Agumon started to cry and two Army people pulled out the body of the girl out of the hole and put her in a body bag but then as they was closing it she burst into data  
  
"What the hell?" one of the army people said in shock  
  
"What happened to the body?" The other asked  
  
"It the Digital storm if a person is hit by it in a short time they become data even the ones that lived from this hit" Flamedra explained to the two army people  
  
"I see now we will not tell anyone about this it top secret ok" The Amry person said to the group and they nodded but then a blast hit them and Flamedra is pinned on the wall by Daemon  
  
"It worked as a charm you're my first" Daemon laughed out and both disappeared  
  
"Oh no Flamedra his been kidnapped" Sora said is shock  
  
"We need to help these people first Sora" Biyomon said to Sora and she nodded and they all went to work to save the people but can't get their minds of about Flamedra but G-mon runs off  
  
"Takato, Guilmon go after him" Takato called out to them and they nodded and ran off after him  
  
Meanwhile at Group 2 in the south part of the city  
  
"Davis you have been very quite what wrong?" Kari asked Davis while they are looking for anyone left alive at the shopping centre  
  
"Not really Kari I. . . I. . . well I like to be my old human self again not this" Davis replied and sat down on the beach looking at his tongs  
  
"Davis your still you" Kari sat beside him but very close by Gatomon and Patamon are listening in to them talk  
  
"I wonder why Davis feel so sorry for himself he looks great as a Flamedramon, I do not get why his happy at one time and now he feel lost" Gatomon said to Patamon  
  
"Maybe his human feelings are in conflict with his Digimon feelings I have no idea why he is like that" Patamon replied to Gatomon  
  
Davis got up and walked to a shop that was burned to a crisp and he looked at a mirror in the shop that was intact when he looked at himself he started to cry and in 1 second of rage that built up in him he smashed the mirror  
  
"Davis calm down it ok. . ." Kari was cut of by Davis "WHAT OK I AM DIGIMON I WILL NEVER BE HUMAN AGAIN" He jumps off to the second floor  
  
"Davis. . ." Kari looked up  
  
"Davis let me talk to you" Renamon appeared from her shadow form and walked up to Davis who has sitting on the roof of the shopping centre looking over the city  
  
"What about?" he said coldly  
  
"Why are you acting like this Kari is trying to help you" Renamon sat next to him  
  
"I know she is but I can't face her or any other human at this time" Davis looked down at his tongs again  
  
"Listen you are a human that been turn into a Digimon, you need to remember there is hope that you can become Human again, Me and the others will help you through it" Renamon told Davis and Davis gave her a warm smile and said "Thank you Renamon"  
  
A blast hits the roof from nowhere and Renamon hears a voice say "Your number two" then when the smoke cleared Davis had disappeared  
  
"Davis where are you?" Renamon calls out and there was no response to her calls  
  
"What going on Renamon?" Rika runs out the door with Izzy and joe  
  
"Davis is gone" Renamon replied  
  
"What happened here?" Joe asked looking at the hole near the side of the roof  
  
"It look like something attack you, but I think what it was after was Davis and it has him now we need to finish off here and go to the park and meet the others about this" Izzy said to the group on the roof  
  
"What do you mean we finish off here what about Davis?" Rika yelled at Izzy  
  
"Rika his right Davis is only 1 person we need to help out the army to help these people plus we need everyone else to go and help Davis" Renamon said to Rika and Rika looked at her see she is right and only nods and walks off into the building not saying anything to them  
  
Group 3 in the northwest part of the city  
  
"Hey tats give me a hand" Impmon calls to Mimi and Yolei and they walk up to him and hits him on the head  
  
"Don't call us that we have names" Mimi yells at Impmon and Flamedramon just stay there and laughs  
  
"Sorry. . . Mimi and Yolei I will not say it again" Impmon said holding his head  
  
"Good let get back to work and help these people out" Yolei said and helped Impmon lift a rock off a mans leg that was broken  
  
"Thank you" he said as he was taking away by the medic's  
  
"Matt Terriermon has found a girl under here she alive we need you and Gabumon to help lift this rock up to get her out of that hole" Henry called out to Matt and his partner and they both nodded and they lifted the rock off and Terriermon helped the girl out of the hole  
  
"Thank you little guy" the girl said and kissed him before a soldier carried her to a truck and Terriermon blushed with red showing under his eyes  
  
"Are you blushing" Henry asked  
  
"No I am not" Terriermon yells at Henry  
  
"Moemintai Terriermon" Flamedramon said to Terriermon  
  
"How do you know what that means?" Terriermon asked Flamedramon  
  
"I heard you say it to Henry so I checked it up and found out it means take it easy" Flamedramon replied calmly  
  
"Looks like he got you there Terriermon" Henry said to Terriermon  
  
"Lucky guess" Terriermon replied coldy  
  
"Palmon can you help me with this?" Hawkmon asked Palmon  
  
"Ok Hawkmon ready, 1, 2, 3" Palmon and Hawkmon remove a rock and see a lady in there died with her baby also died  
  
"Oh my god" Mimi said looking at the bodies  
  
"It only a baby why did it have die so young" Yolei said to Mimi  
  
"I will never be mean to another human after seeing this" Impmon said and started to cry  
  
"I be you never cried" Terriermon said to Impmon  
  
"This is *sob* not *sob* not right for a small child to not see the world" Impmon said that and burst out crying and the soldiers got the two in body bags and took them away  
  
"It will be ok Impmon stop crying" Flamedramon said to Impmon  
  
"I have now I will help you out to stop this mad man from doing this to them again" Impmon said to Flamedramon  
  
Then a blast hits them and blows them away from Flamedramon and a figure appeared and grape Flamedramon "Your number three and now I have all of you my plan will set in motion" and they both vanished  
  
"Flamedramon!" Impmon yells out  
  
"Thank you for your help you have to go now" the soldier said and the group made their way to the park and the other Groups do too about 1 hour later they all meet up in the park at Guilmon's house but Takato, Guilmon and G- mon haven't returned  
  
At the Park by Guilmon's house  
  
"We all here right. . ." Tai said to them all  
  
"No we not, Takato, Guilmon and G-mon are looking for Flamedra" Sora said to the group  
  
"Flamedramon and Davis are not here too that means that this guy is after them but why them?" Rika said to Izzy  
  
"I have no idea but it not good" Izzy replied then three Flamedramon's appeared with two others  
  
"I am Daemon and this is the Digimon emperor" Daemon walked out of the shadows with the Digimon emperor  
  
"Ken you evil creep why have you team up with him?" Sora yelled out at him  
  
"I am the Digimon emperor not ken and your friends are under my power of the dark spires, come you three" Digimon emperor said that and the three stepped into the light  
  
"DAVIS it me Kari!" Kari yells out and there is no response  
  
"They will not listen to you they only obey us" Daemon smiled  
  
"You will pay for this" Tai yells out  
  
"No you will lose first attack them you three" Daemon said and they charged at the group  
  
End of chapter 11  
  
Daemon and the Digimon emperor have Davis, Flamedra and Flamedramon under their control and ordered the attack, will the group attack their friends, will Takato, Guilmon and G-mon come in time, will Daemon and the Digimon emperor win by controlling the three we will find out next time on Dimension Commander 


	12. The Fight or Friendship

Chapter 12  
  
The Fight or Friendship  
  
All three charge at the group in their fire rocket attack and Tai calls out "FAN OUT" all of them jump out of the way just in time  
  
"You fools need to be faster then that" The Digimon emperor yelled at the three Flamedramons  
  
"Cool it I like watching the kids not attack them" Daemon said to the Digimon emperor  
  
"You will pay for this Ken" Kari went for him and Davis hits her away from the emperor  
  
"Are you ok Kari?" Tai asked picking her up  
  
"Yes but Davis attacked me" Kari replied  
  
"Tai we need a plan to stop him" Matt calls out  
  
"Right let's get out of here" Tai said and the group made a dash for it  
  
"Don't follow" Daemon commanded the three  
  
"Yes master" they all said and just staying there  
  
"Have fun destroying some buildings and making chaos" Digimon emperor said evilly and started to laugh but they don't know that Piedmon is watching from a tree seeing Flamedra under their control  
  
"Perfect now I can attack them" Piedmon gave a laugh and jumped down  
  
Meanwhile at Guilmon's house  
  
"Takato we need to help Flamedra" G-mon said to Takato  
  
"I know we do but they're under control by does rings" Takato replied  
  
"Takato why don't we fight them" Guilmon asked  
  
"No Guilmon we can't they our friends" Takato snapped at Guilmon  
  
"Cool it you two" G-mon yells  
  
"Who that over there?" Guilmon ask pointing to the Digimon with swords on his back  
  
"That Piedmon" G-mon said to Guilmon shocked what he was seeing  
  
"That one of the Dark master from season 1" Takato spate out without thinking  
  
"Season 1?" G-mon asked  
  
"Oh never mind lets see what going to happen" Takato said and all three watched as Piedmon walked up to them  
  
At the open area near Guilmon's house  
  
"Who are you?" Digimon emperor asked seeing Piedmon  
  
"I am Piedmon and you will give those three to me" Piedmon demanded  
  
"Piedmon, so you think that I will let you lets battle" Daemon made a sword appear from no where  
  
"Fine with me" Piedmon draw a sword and attacks Daemon and the battle between Daemon and Piedmon had started  
  
They clash swords and as they fight, emperor walks around them ands tells the three to attack Piedmon  
  
Before Piedmon knew what was happening the three did fire rocket and knock Piedmon into a tree hard making it fall  
  
"You fools now I will play unfair THUMP SWORDS" Piedmon relish his attack and knock all three to the ground  
  
"Get up you idiots attack" Digimon emperor yells at Flamedra, Flamedramon and Davis, not knowing that the rings had been broken by that attack, but they was hurt badly and could do nothing  
  
"you are the fool DARKNESS WAVE" Daemon attacks with a large black shockwave knocks Piedmon into a tree hard going right through it  
  
"Aaagghh" Piedmon groans as he got up  
  
"Piedmon now you will obey us" Digimon emperor throws a dark sparely at Piedmon and as it hits Piedmon gives a large cry before his eyes turned red  
  
"Good job now lets fall back leave the three losers there" Daemon said and then Piedmon, Daemon and Digimon emperor disappeared that when G-mon, Guilmon and Takato ran up to them  
  
"Are you ok Flamedra?" G-mon asked Flamedra who was waking up  
  
"Yeah I think so" Flamedra replied sitting up and looking at G-mon who was happy that pounced on him and hugged him with tears coming down his face  
  
"I am glad you are Flamedra, I am so happy," G-mon said happily  
  
"Takato look the others are waking up too" Guilmon pointed to the other two  
  
"Are you two ok?" Takato asked  
  
"Yeah I am how about you Davis?" Flamedramon stood up and helped Davis up  
  
"In one piece but I am not ok, because I will never be human again" Davis starts to cry  
  
"It ok Davis I am here for you" Flamedramon gave his friend hug  
  
"Thank you Flamedramon, you are a true friend" Davis gave a smile to Flamedramon  
  
"I know what that means to me and Guilmon" Takato said to Davis and looked at Guilmon  
  
"I know Takato, we best friends and always be" Guilmon gave a hug  
  
"Look like us lot have in common and that is, we have great friends" Davis said to them  
  
Then the group came running up and stopped seeing that they was ok  
  
"Davis are you ok?" Kari asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Davis replied and Kari hugged him tightly  
  
"Davis I see you got over with the tears part about being what you are" Renamon said and Davis looked at her and gave a smile  
  
"How are you goggle-head?" Rika asked Takato  
  
"Fine I guess why do you ask Rika?" Takato replied and asked her a question  
  
"Well. . . I thought you was having problems cooping as a Digimon that all goggles" Rika replied  
  
"The only thing I think that I can't explain is the craving for Peanut and bread" Takato said to Rika  
  
"I love bread and Peanut, maybe that why you do because you are the same Digimon as me" Guilmon said to Takato  
  
"Good answer Dino-boy" Rika said to Guilmon  
  
"At least you are ok Davis but what the hell happened here?" Tai said looking at the damage done  
  
"Daemon took out Piedmon and the emperor has took control of Piedmon" G-mon said to the group  
  
"Now we are in trouble" Izzy said to them  
  
"Why?" Flamedra asked  
  
"It because Piedmon is the dark master and his trouble and now his under the control of them that means that we got two mega Digimon to face" Izzy told Flamedra  
  
"We need to rest first" Joe said  
  
"Yes that true look at the Digimon and us we warn out from what has happened it best if we rest on this" Cody said to Tai and Davis  
  
"Girls and their Digimon around my house for the night" Rika said and they set of  
  
"Cody, Joe, Matt and Tai around mine" Henry said and they left with their Digimon  
  
"That means Flamedra, Davis, Guilmon, G-mon, Flamedramon, TK and Patamon are around mine" Takato said and started to walk with them  
  
"What should we do when we get to yours Takato?" TK asked Takato  
  
"I don't know really I haven't thought of it" Takato replied  
  
"Maybe the food thing going to your head" Patamon said to Takato  
  
"Hey" Guilmon snapped  
  
"Davis what are you going to when we get there?" Flamedramon asked Davis  
  
"Well I might sit on the roof for a while and watch the sunset" Davis replied  
  
"Flamedra, can I ask you something" G-mon looked at Flamedra  
  
"You may" Flamedra replied  
  
"Did you have problems cooping without me around?" G-mon asked  
  
"Yes I did I left Dimension HQ because I could not stop thinking about you" Flamedra kneed down and hugged G-mon "And I missed you a lot friend"  
  
They get to Takato's house and enter  
  
"Hi mum I'm home and I have friends around" Takato called  
  
"Ok dear, they may stay for the night" she calls back  
  
Takato and Guilmon are in Takato's room with TK and Patamon playing a game of cards  
  
"I got 4 aces id that good Takato?" Guilmon asked  
  
"You win again Guilmon" Takato replied  
  
"Are you sure you haven't played this game before?" TK ask Guilmon  
  
"No I haven't play this game before" Guilmon replied  
  
"It beginners luck TK" Patamon said to TK  
  
"I guess so" TK replied to Patamon  
  
Outside the house on the front door  
  
"G-mon how did you coop without me?" Flamedra asked  
  
"I just believed I would see you again" G-mon replied to Flamedra's question  
  
"I just missed you so much" Flamedra gave his friend a hug  
  
"I did to Flamedra" G-mon and Flamedra gave each other a hug saying that they care of each other as great friends  
  
Meanwhile on the roof of Takato's house  
  
"What a nice sunset" Davis said to himself as he watched the sun setting  
  
"I know it is Davis" Flamedramon walks up and sit next to him  
  
"Flamedramon. . . I really so sorry for not being much as a friend before coming here" Davis said to Flamedramon  
  
"It ok Davis I knew you was a great friend all the time even you didn't show it and I can tell you got something about you and Kari that is going on" Flamedramon said that and Davis blushed  
  
"I really care for Kari Flamedramon, this is the first time I can tell someone how I feel about her, I would do anything to protect her" Davis said to Flamedramon and started to cry "But I can't tell her it when I am like this"  
  
"It ok Davis I am here to help you through this" Flamedramon told Davis and Davis gave a smile and whipping the tears of his face  
  
Meanwhile at Daemon's Fortress  
  
"Remove the ring" Daemon commanded and Piedmon removed and looked around  
  
"What going on here, how did I get here?" Piedmon asked  
  
"We will keep the ring off you if you do a job for us" Digimon emperor said to Piedmon  
  
"What is it?" Piedmon asked the Digimon emperor  
  
"We like you to spy on Flamedra, Flamedramon and Davis we failed to control them and now we like to know what they are doing, this writing on we found on a cave wall start something about Flamedramon and Flamedra but we need to prove if this is right so go and spy on them and if you find out something important tell us" Daemon explained the plan to Piedmon  
  
"Very well Daemon I will" Piedmon walks off and go to the real world  
  
"Your plan is working as a charm partner" Digimon emperor said to Daemon and both of them laughed evilly  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
They have lost the power to control Flamedra, Davis and Flamedramon, will Piedmon find out the right information, Will Daemon and Digimon emperor have their plan set in motion, will Friendship save everyone, we will find out next time on Dimension Commander 


	13. Double Crossing

Chapter 13  
  
Double Crossing  
  
At Daemon's Fortress  
  
Daemon sat thinking about his master plan Daemon smiled as his plan is set in motion.  
  
Digimon Emperor sat in his high tech room and keeps a eye on Piedmon "Soon you digi-idiots I will take over your partners"  
  
"Ken would you like some hot chocolate?" Wormon asks as he walks in with the cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"I told you don't call me..." Digimon emperor looked Wormon for a second seeing that the cup was burning Wormons claws "You should have got a plate and carried it Wormon you didn't have to burn yourself" Digimon emperor takes the cup and drinks some.  
  
"How is it Ken?" Wormon asks  
  
"Not bad..." Digimon emperor thinks at that minute I would never thought Wormon will bring me hot chocolate and burn himself to pleases me... I think I been too hard on him... What am I saying I am the Digimon Emperor! "Wormon thank you for the chocolate but... I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KEN!" Digimon Emperor wimps Wormon.  
  
"Sorry master" Wormon says and backs away.  
  
Daemon sees this and says "Looks like I have to remove that worm" he smiles and walks out of his room and head down to the Digimon Emperor  
  
Morning at Rika's home  
  
Kari and Yolei woke up early and got permission from Rika's Grandma to do breakfast for everyone including the Digimon.  
  
"Hey Yolei pass the salt over" Kari asks Yolei  
  
"Sure" Yolei hands the salt over and Kari adds some to the soup that she is making.  
  
"I hope Rika, Mimi, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Renamon and Palmon likes the breakfast we making" Kari says to Yolei  
  
"Same here we both been working hard on this" Yolei butter some slices of bread and place it on the plate.  
  
They finish breakfast and placed the meal they made on the table when the group came in.  
  
"Whoa" Rika says seeing the breakfast Yolei and Kari made "Did you two make this?" Rika asks  
  
Both nod and Gatomon says "Wow you did great Kari"  
  
"Thanks Gatomon" Kari smiles  
  
"What are we waiting for lets dive in" Mimi says and Palmon says to Mimi "I have to say, this is going to a great meal"  
  
Renamon grabs a bowl of soup and two slices of bread and goes outside  
  
"Why is she eating out there?" Yolei asks  
  
"Maybe Yolei she likes to eat alone" Hawkmon applies  
  
"Maybe your right lets eat" Yolei says to Hawkmon and sits down and starts eating.  
  
Meanwhile at the Park  
  
Flamedra and G-mon returned to the pod late that night and slept in side it.  
  
Flamedra woke up to see a message left on the computer "I wonder what this could be" Flamedra typed up the password and the Message was from his sister Meri  
  
'Dear Bro  
  
I know you're on a mission but I sent this because we found something out.  
  
We tracked down Daemon's base to 50 mile radios on the Digital world and also there is a power source there that off the charts, we think it a Dimension gate technology, it more advance then our Dimension technology.  
  
That why I think Piedmon got into our base so easily without facing the outside guard.  
  
I will keep you in form on any other information  
  
Your sister Meri'  
  
"What was the message about?" G-mon asks Flamedra  
  
"It was from Meri she found something out about Daemon's fortress" Flamedra replies to his dino friend.  
  
"Lets head to Takato's home and get some bread I am hunger" G-mon says to Flamedra and head to Takato's, Flamedra sighed as he closed the pod and left to catch up with G-mon.  
  
Piedmon walked up to the pod and found it open a jar "Fools" Piedmon says to himself and enters the pod after opening the door up.  
  
Piedmon took 5% of the data banks and as he was going to leave the message count his eye "So the humans have a second base looks like I have to destroy it that one as well... after I done this dumb job for Daemon and the foolish human" Piedmon says and leaves the pod.  
  
He closes it up totally and a portal opens, we walk into and the portal closes after Piedmon entered it.  
  
Meanwhile at Henry's home  
  
While Henry, Matt and Tai got breakfast ready; Suzie was getting a piggyback ride from Agumon who was starting to get tired.  
  
"Gabumon you take over I am getting warn out..." Agumon slows to a stop and tries to catch his breath, Suzie jumps on Gabumon back, and he started to give her a piggyback ride.  
  
"How much fun she wants with the Digimon?" Matt asks  
  
"As much she can get... she will carry on till she gets bored..." Henry says to Matt and sighs  
  
"Lopmon is sleeping that why Suzie playing with them" Terriermon giggles  
  
"Thanks for the late info" Tai sighs  
  
"No problem" Terriermon start to jump around  
  
"What wrong with him?" Joe asks watching Terriermon jumping up and down  
  
"He does it because he does it" Henry replies  
  
"His mad" Gomamon tells them and Terriermon stops and look at Gomamon  
  
"You're a seal with a freak hair style" Terriermon says back at Gomamon  
  
"What!" Gomamon shouts at Terriermon  
  
"Oh no..." Henry went back to cooking and stayed out of it  
  
"You heard what I said and I am not stepping down" Terriermon giggled  
  
"Gomamon lets leave long ears to giggle" Joe says to Gomamon and both walk away from Terriermon  
  
"Hey! I haven't finished!" Terriermon shouts at them and they carry on to walk way.  
  
"Looks it back fired" Tai says to Terriermon and goes back into the kitchen to finish breakfast and Terriermon swearing like mad under his breath. (O...K O_O)  
  
At Takato's home  
  
Takato's mum finished off breakfast, TK, Patamon, Guilmon and Takato where the first down to dive into the food.  
  
TK watched all them including Takato eat the food in a mad rush "Err guys can you slow down... we still got Flamedramon and Davis to come and eat breakfast..." TK says to them and they slow down a bit "Thanks..." TK went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
"Guilmon what should we do today? There nothing much to do till we know where Daemon is" Takato asks Guilmon.  
  
Flamedra and G-mon walked in, sat down at the table "mmm yummy bread" G-mon grab some, and starts to eat.  
  
"So what happening?" Flamedra asks  
  
"Nothing much till we know where Daemon's base is" TK replies and Flamedra start to eat some breakfast.  
  
Davis and Flamedramon walk in and sit at the all ready-crowded table "Morning guys" Davis says to them  
  
"Morning" TK first to say something to Davis  
  
"Davis after we had something to eat how about a walk in the park" Flamedramon suggests  
  
"Ok Flamedramon" Davis replies and starts to eat breakfast.  
  
Sometime later at Daemon's Fortress  
  
Daemon was about to enter Digimon emperor's room when Piedmon returns "Sir I have found out information they have a second base"  
  
"Well thank you, your job is done" Daemon punches Piedmon in the chest and kick him in the head knocking him out "Now to finish him" Daemon grabbed a spear from one of the knights and stab it through Piedmon's chest bursting him into data.  
  
Wormon sees this and runs to Digimon Emperor and Daemon sees him and gasps, "If that worm tells that human, my plans are screwed" Daemon went after Wormon but just then the armour knight fell on top of him.  
  
Wormon raced into the room and shouts to the Digimon Emperor "Daemon is going to kill you when his finished with you Ken!"  
  
"I told you... what did you just say?" Digimon Emperor looked at Wormon  
  
"Daemon going to double cross you!" Wormon shouts again  
  
"Shut up you worm!" Daemon throws a energy that hits near wormon, Digimon Emperor got up and ran to Wormon and picked him up.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asks Wormon  
  
"Burned all over Ken" Wormon replies  
  
"Looks like our partnership is over" Daemon sneers and walks towards them.  
  
"Sorry I must leave with Wormon" Ken says to Daemon, Ken grabs 4 rings with Wormon still in his arms and jump through a portal.  
  
The portal closes before Daemon couldn't do anything to stop it from closing.  
  
"Very well if his gone to the foolish humans and their pets I will be ready... Datamon!" Daemon shouts and Datamon comes in.  
  
"Yes Daemon" Datamon walks up to Daemon "What do you like me to do?"  
  
"I want you to make copies of the most evil Digimon, these kids have faced" Daemon says to Datamon  
  
"Apocalymon, BerialMyotismon and what is the other one you like me to copy?" Datamon asks  
  
"One Digimon that the foolish Tamers never thought of facing... Megidramon" Daemon smiled "The Dimension technology came in handy for grabbing full copied codes for these Digimon... the only thing is they will be slightly weaker then me so they can't over power me" Daemon looks at the screens.  
  
"I will get the copies ready, I will add a program into them so when they try to attack you, they will be shocked at a power level, that will affected them painfully" Datamon tells Daemon  
  
"Good all I need is three Digimon that I made turning on me... once they are completed send them to the three most likely entrances that the humans will use" Daemon says to Datamon  
  
"It will take 24 to 36 hours to get ready sir" Datamon tells Daemon the time they need to get ready.  
  
"Perfect" Daemon says and smiles evilly  
  
Meanwhile at the Park  
  
Takato and Guilmon are sitting by the pond talking, while Davis and Flamedramon and walking around the park talking to each other. TK and Patamon on the other hand are with Flamedra and G-mon playing cards by the pod.  
  
"Not again..." TK moans as G-mon beats them again  
  
"Looks like Guilmon's are good at card games" Patamon says to TK  
  
"I haven't played this game for over a year and I always beaten Flamedra" G- mon smiles because of winning  
  
"Yeah you have beaten me to many times G-mon" Flamedra sighs  
  
"Lets go one more time and this time I will win" TK takes the deck and start shuffling the cards.  
  
Meanwhile with Flamedramon and Davis  
  
Davis thinking about stuff as they walks along a path I wonder if I will ever become human again Davis looked at Flamedramon "Flamedramon what are the chances of me becoming my old self again?"  
  
"I have no idea Davis, I hope there is a chance that you can turn back into your human self" Flamedramon stops and looks back  
  
"What is it?" Davis asks  
  
"Something is opening over there" Flamedramon runs to the area which he could feel the unknown force coming from  
  
"Wait for me!" Davis runs after Flamedramon.  
  
Takato and Guilmon arrives at the area first "I know something is coming here but I can't tell when it is" Takato says to Guilmon  
  
"Same here Takato, I wonder what it is" Guilmon looks around and then a portal appears as Flamedra, TK, G-mon, Patamon, Davis and Flamedramon arrives at the scene.  
  
Digimon Emperor and Wormon lands on the ground hard and the rings land near by. The portal closes and he gets up "Wormon are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I am Ken still burned from that blast" Wormon replies  
  
Everyone around Ken had their mouths wide open hear the Digimon Emperor not wiping Wormon but caring for him.  
  
"I am not with Daemon anymore I am here to help" Ken says to them  
  
"Yeah Right nice try Emperor" Davis growls at him  
  
"I am telling the truth" Ken says to them and put his hands up.  
  
Flamedramon grabs Davis and pull him to the rest and they start talking to each other about Ken. All Ken can do is wait till they come up with a answer.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
Daemon has doubled crossed Digimon Emperor and he also escaped from Daemon but now him and Wormon waits for judgement from the group talking to each other. Will Daemon's defence plan work, Will Ken be excepted into the team, We will have to wait till the next chapter of Dimension Commander. 


End file.
